


The Omega Pet

by BellaGattino



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Mpreg, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-08-30
Updated: 2014-04-23
Packaged: 2017-11-13 05:20:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 28,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/499926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BellaGattino/pseuds/BellaGattino
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared had lived his 35 years believing that he would never find his mate due to the lack of willing omegas. When Matt, Jared's best friend, returns from out of town with his own mate, Jared is both stunned and excited by the prospect of finding his own 'Omega Pet'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

  


The first time Jared saw an Omega-Pet, he was disgusted. He watched a man, one well over Jared's own 30 years, pick up a girl with blonde curls tumbling down her back and kiss her deeply. The girl – nothing more than a teenager really – had returned the kiss passionately, and Jared’s stomach had churned. How could anyone ever find a teenager, a child in his eyes, attractive? 

The second time Jared saw an Omega-Pet, it had been on a Sunday night _60 Minutes_ special. He meant to change the channel but, as always, his curiosity won out, and he had dropped the remote to the couch cushion beside him. Apparently OP's, as they were referred to by the reporter, were omegas that had been bred into existence almost a century earlier. A group of Hierarchy opponents wanted to show that the classes of Alpha, beta and omega were nothing more than animals. The plan had backfired as OPs became the rage in Europe, giving their owners celebrity status in some countries, due to the steep price tag attached to an OP. 

The show explained that when an OP reached a specific age, usually between twelve and fifteen, they just stopped growing. At least physically – mentally, they were every bit the adult that their chronological age stated. Over the last ten years, the OP craze had spread across the ocean and taken hold in New York and California. As usual, the show also went through the opposing stances of the OP debate. Jared watched the entire program, never getting up even to relieve his bladder or to get another beer. 

The third time Jared saw an OP came when Matt, his best friend and CEO of the company where Jared was CFO, brought his new OP to work. Jared had heard of legislation now going through the government requiring owners to keep their OPs with them at all times. Apparently, from what Jared had picked up from the news snippets he heard in the morning as he showered and ate breakfast, OPs were happier when their owners were close by. 

Jared stepped into Matt's office that morning and abruptly stopped, unable to move any farther when he saw the raven-haired boy-child – Omega-pet, he forced himself to think – lounging on a small bed beside his friend’s desk. 

“Jared!” Matt stood up and circled his desk, smiling up at him. “How are you?” Matt had taken two weeks off, and it was the first time Jared had seen him since then. Jared couldn't speak, his eyes never moving from the omega youth. “I see that you've noticed Misha,” Matt said, his voice soft and a little questioning. Matt moved around Jared to close his office door. 

“You got an omega-pet?” Jared asked stupidly. 

“Yes. I think that's kinda obvious.” Matt sat on the edge of his desk, arms folded over his chest. 

Jared blinked and forced his attention from the omega to his friend's face, seeing not his friend, but a man assessing another man's intentions. 

“Is that going to be a problem?” Matt asked coolly. 

“No?” Jared didn't know why he phrased it like a question. 

“Jared.” Matt pointed to a chair in front of his desk and moved around to settle in his own chair. “I didn't realize that you didn't like OPs.” 

“It's not that I dislike them...” Jared started off, but let it go as Matt arched a brow. 

“So you what?” Matt said as Jared watched as Misha sniffled sleepily on his bed and sat up. “Come here, baby,” Matt said, lowering his eyes to his OP. He spun his seat and pulled the omega into his lap. Matt wrapped his arms around his omega and, when Misha tucked his head under Matt's chin, Matt looked over at Jared. “You were saying?” 

Jared blurted out, “How old is he?” Snapping his mouth shut as he realized what he had asked. 

“Physically or mentally?” Matt asked, his voice calmer now that Misha was in his lap. 

Finally, after several moments, Jared muttered, “Both?” 

Matt smiled as Misha snuggled in tighter to his chest, his face tipping up to kiss under Matt’s jaw. “He's 22, but he stopped aging at thirteen.” 

Jared stared at the pair of them. Disgust, curiosity and confusion warring through him in equal amounts. “Why – I mean... are you attracted to him... sexually?” 

Matt smiled and nodded. “Jared,” he paused for a moment, his hands rubbing up and down Misha's back in a constant rhythm, “nothing I could say will help you understand this.” 

“Try?” 

Matt looked at him for a moment before nodding slowly. “Do you remember the Omega Rights class we took in college?” Jared nodded because he did. It had been one of his favorite classes as it was one of the first and only times that, as an Alpha, he was given unabridged information about omegas and their needs. “Right, okay, do you remember the section in the book that we studied about omega and Alpha mating?” 

Jared snorted and rolled his eyes. “Yeah, the whole week we learned about meeting our perfect mate, and then the last day the teacher said only .05 percent of the world finds their mate. What's the damn use of learning that shit if it's not gonna do you any good?” 

Matt licked his bottom lip. “With the growth in popularity of OPs, that percentage has increased significantly.” 

Jared stared at his friend, his mouth hanging open. “What?” 

Matt sighed deeply, pressed his lips to Misha's head and closed his eyes. When he finally opened his eyes and lifted his head, he looked at Jared and said, “The percentage in Europe is now over 75 percent fully mated.” 

“Okay, but what does that have to do - holy shit!” Jared covered his mouth, eyes falling to Misha's sleeping face. “You mean...” 

Matt nodded and his hands tightened around his omega's body. “Misha is my mate. I am... Jared, it's the most amazing thing that has ever happened to me. He – he is everything, anything I have ever wanted.” Jared stared at his friend in stunned silence as tears welled in Matt's eyes. “I couldn't have picked someone better for me if I designed him myself.” 

Jared pushed up from his chair. He had to wrap his mind around what Matt was telling him. If what Matt was telling him was true - and Jared was still struggling with whether or not he believed his best friend - then the life that Jared had led, his world... was different now. He had spent the last nine years of his life, dating random betas because he had believed there was no point for looking for an omega to settle down with. He knew that omegas wouldn't go into a natural heat until they were with their mate, and while he wanted children, Jared didn't see much use in hunting for something that he'd never find. Omegas, normal omegas not OPs, were usually annoying and mouthy as they realized their value in the world. Normal omegas usually were forced to take stimulants to go into heat and have children, and often seemed to view the whole process as a hindrance. Betas, on the other hand, were usually fairly docile and ready and willing to please an Alpha, even if they couldn't take an Alpha's knot. 

Jared moved to the window across from Matt's desk and stared out over the city, his mind reeling. “How did you find Misha?” 

“I sent in a sample of blood and semen.” Jared turned then and looked at his friend. “Yeah, it was a little weird knotting into a cup.” Matt smiled and shrugged. “Then the company tested my samples against the blood in their OP database. When any possible matches came up, they tested my... stuff directly against those. The company called me a few weeks later, told me there were two possible matches, and I'd need to come in to meet the potential OPs. I flew out to Kansas two weeks ago, and the instant I stepped into the office - I knew my mate was there.” He tightened his hold on Misha, pressing another kiss to the omega's head. “I brought him home that night.” 

Jared turned and leaned against the window, his arms crossed over his chest. “How many companies did you go through before you found him?” 

“His name is Misha, Jared,” Matt reminded his friend, the look he gave Jared sharply reprimanding while his tone was soft. “Four. I had almost given up hope.” 

“And you didn't tell me any of this?” 

“I didn't see any reason to when I wasn't even sure that I'd find him. I thought I'd have more time to tell you when I found out I had two possibilities, but everything happened so fast.” 

“You could have called when you got home,” Jared retorted. 

“No. I was... trust me, I didn't have time then.” 

Jared scoffed. “I know you haven't been knotting him the whole two weeks.” 

Matt arched a brow and wiggled his fingers, indicating he and Jared, “This conversation with you? This the longest I've gone without knotting him since we've gotten home.” 

Jared's mouth dropped open. “Are you serious?” Matt nodded, and Jared moved away from the window to settle down in the chair he had abandoned earlier. “The mating drive is that strong?” 

Matt laughed softly, “Oh man, Jared. You have no clue. You can't even think of anything else. The minute you slip out of your omega, you are instantly craving it again.” 

Jared knew the rumors. And the textbooks all told of how intense the mating drive was, how long an omega's heat and rut could last, but Jared hadn't thought any of it was true. He just assumed it was an exaggeration. “When... do you think he will go into heat?” 

“Yeah, I expect it next month. The owner of the company where I got Misha said that it usually takes a little over a month for the first heat to start. The omega's body has to realize that the knotting it's getting is really from its Alpha, not just some random knot.” 

“Jesus Christ, Matt.” Jared fell back into his chair and sighed. “You could be a Daddy this time next year.” 

“I know.” The smile that spread across Matt's face was blinding. Jared knew how desperately Matt wanted a family, and Jared could feel nothing but joy for his friend. 

Jared sat there for several more minutes watching Matt cuddling Misha. Finally, he realized that sitting and staring at his friend was not getting his own job done, and he knew that the longer he sat there the more questions he would have. “I'm gonna... I guess I need to get back to my office.” 

Matt opened his eyes and looked at Jared. “Think about this for you?” 

Jared shook his head. “I don’t know…if it’s for me.” 

Matt nodded but smiled his sneaky smile that Jared knew so well – the one that had kept him in trouble throughout college. “You'll change your mind.” 

Jared shook his head, and with one more look at Misha he turned and headed back to his office.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jared had lived his 35 years believing that he would never find his mate due to the lack of willing omegas. When Matt, Jared's best friend, returns from out of town with his own mate, Jared is both stunned and excited by the prospect of finding his own 'Omega Pet'.

[](http://bellagattino.livejournal.com/pics/catalog/842/12154)

Jared reached over to the phone on the table beside his couch, and thumbed the button while bringing it to his ear. “Hello.”  
“Jared!” Matt's voice was loud over the phone. Jared set his beer on the coffee table.  
“Yeah? What's up, man?”  
“Oh god, Jared!” Jared would have been concerned if he hadn’t heard the smile in Matt’s voice. “Misha's carrying!”  
“Matt!” Jared's face split in a huge grin. “That is fantastic!” Misha had lived with Matt for almost a year now, and he had experienced two heats without getting pregnant. Jared knew that Matt was beginning to worry about Misha's ability to conceive, so this news was a huge relief to Matt and Misha.  
Matt laughed, then sighed happily. “I never thought this day would come.”  
“I know, man. God, I am so happy for you both. Congrats, man.”  
“Thank you so much. Okay, I gotta call my sister and tell her.”  
“You go do that. Send Misha my love.” Jared's relationship with Matt's omega had been strained at first. He just wasn't comfortable having a conversation with someone who looked like a thirteen-year old boy. Misha finally shattered Jared's melodramatic expectations one evening, while Jared was at Matt's for dinner, asking why Jared had not extended the long-term prospects of interest-yielding bonds that the company had invested in years ago. He went on to explain that if Jared renewed the bonds years before their maturation dates were up, the interest earned would erase any debt that the company incurred. Jared had blinked at the 'teenager' standing in front of him, his mouth dropping open. Going home that night, Jared pulled up all the information on the bonds Misha had mentioned. He was stunned to learn that, because of the economic downturn, the bonds were indeed at their lowest renewal rates. Jared had sent a request to the bank months before to check on the status of the bonds, but the bank had failed to tell him the information that Misha had just shared. Jared continued reading over the printouts and realized that if he approved the bond renewal, the company would not only save money on the bond re-filing, but the bonds would triple their value instantly upon renewal. It was exactly as Misha predicted. Needless to say, he had sent in the request to review the bonds with the bank and, at the appointment later that day, had completed the paperwork that needed to be filed to complete the transaction. Jared never made the mistake of underestimating Misha again.  
“I will. He's sleeping now, but he'll be at the office tomorrow.”  
“Sounds good. Congratulations again.” Jared was still smiling as he hung up the phone.  


~-*-~

  
Jared stepped through the sliding doors, his nose crinkling at the scent of disinfectant. He hated hospitals, even if he was there for a joyous occasion. Jared stopped in front of the elevator, pressed the button, and waited for the lift to open. He smiled as a man and a raven-haired girl – OP, Jared reminded himself, as he saw the girl's obviously pregnant stomach – stepped into the car with him. The man whispered soothingly into his omega's ear, trying to calm her nerves.  
When the door opened for the nursery floor, Jared smiled and stepped out. Matt had called him at the office a few hours earlier, asking Jared to have his assistant move all of Matt's appointments to the following week. Matt then asked Jared to go to Matt's house and pick up Misha's delivery bag. Jared switched the duffel bag to his left hand and knocked twice on the door of the room Matt had said was Misha's.  
The 'come in' was soft through the heavy door, but Jared heard it and pushed it open. He smiled as Matt stood to greet him.  
“Hey,” he said softly when he saw that Misha was sleeping.  
“Thank you so much,” Matt said, hugging Jared. “I never thought it would be like this.”  
Jared nodded, still whispering as he spoke. “How is he?”  
“He's good. The doc said that they'd take him in a little while.”  
Jared nodded. He probably wouldn't admit it to anyone, but when Misha had finally started carrying Jared had researched about pregnancy, labor and delivery for omegas. Jared knew that Misha could tell before his water broke that he was going into labor. He would have severe cramps, not unlike labor pains, and then within a few hours, the omega's amniotic fluid sac would break. The cub would be delivered via Caesarian section.  
“So he's going good? Has his fluid sac broken yet?”  
Matt smiled, pleased at Jared's obvious familiarity with the birth process. “No, but Doctor Singer said he's definitely in the beginning stages of labor. I knew Misha was hurting like hell at lunch. But doc said that the first cub could take hours.”  
“Damn.” Jared looked over at Misha's slumbering body. “Is he still hurting?”  
"He's had his moments. They gave him an epidural about an hour ago, so he's feeling a lot better now.”  
“Good. Good.” Jared handed the bag to Matt, then nodded toward the chairs. “Come on, man. You need to sit down. It might be a long night.”  
“You – you're staying?” Matt asked, his eyes bright with hope.  
“Are you shitting me? Of course I'm staying.”  
Jared laughed softly as the tension Matt was unaware of bled out of his shoulders. “Thank you so much, Jared.”  
Jared pushed Matt into the chair directly in front of Misha, settling himself in the chair beside it. “Can't believe you thought I'd be leaving.”  
Matt smiled, leaning his head back against the chair. “My mind was driving me crazy.”  
“I know. That's why I'm here.”  
Both their eyes snapped to the bed when a soft voice asked, “Jared?”  
Jared smiled and leaned forward so Misha could see him. “Hey, sweetheart.”  
Misha's eyes opened, focusing on Matt's face first before turning his gaze toward Jared. “Hi.”  
Jared had grown very close to Misha over the months the omega had been with Matt. Jared knew it was the normal Alpha response to an omega, but he couldn't help thinking that his fondness was also just because it was Misha. “From what Matt's telling me, you're about to make him a happy, happy man.” Jared brushed the back of his fingers across Misha's cheek as he spoke, smiling as the omega's eyes drifted shut.  
The slow smile that spread across Misha's face was sleepy, and his eyes opened to look at Matt once more. “I hope so.”  
Matt laughed and Jared didn't tease him on the audible tears in that laugh. “I'm already the happiest man in the world.” Jared leaned back in his chair as Matt leaned forward to palm his omega's face. “I love you so much.”  
Misha nodded. “I know.”  
“You're my blue-eyed angel,” Matt whispered. It wasn't the first time Jared had heard Matt calling Misha by that name, but it felt more hallowed here at the brink of their child's birth.  
Misha turned his head and pressed his lips against Matt's palm. “You're my perfect Alpha.”  
Jared lowered his head as he heard Misha's words. For an omega to say an Alpha was perfect took a level of love and trust between the two of them that Jared wasn't sure he had even believed existed. An omega's perfect Alpha was sacred writing in scriptures in their bible, and it was considered the deepest of sentiments. Jared didn't look up as he heard Matt sniffle.  


~-*-~

  
Keeping Matt calm while he was in the room with Misha had been easy, because Matt could reach out and touch Misha any time he wanted to, could watch as his omega breathed. But keeping Matt from going feral while Misha was being prepped for surgery was a whole different game. Jared knew he would have bruises on his arms and chest from holding Matt back while the nurses pushed Misha through the double doors of the omega birthing ward. Jared wanted to let Matt go, but he knew that it was in Misha's best interest to let the nurses and doctors work without Matt's presence. Jared had read how difficult it was for an Alpha to let the doctors touch their omega so intimately while they were giving birth.  
“Come on, man.” Jared grunted as Matt growled, fighting Jared's hold around his waist. “Give 'em ten minutes! Then you can go back there!”  
“Let me go! I gotta be there!”  
“Mish is fine, man. He's FINE. He needs you calm, he needs you to be clear-headed and not feral when you go back there. He'll smell it on you, man.” Jared had learned from his research that when an Alpha's omega went into labor, an Alpha could go feral and attack the healthcare workers. Usually this didn't happen if the omega was fine, but if something should happen - like the death of the cub or the omega - the pain was so intense for an Alpha that he could snap. Jared knew he had to keep Matt under control for a little while longer, until the nurse brought out a cloth with Misha's birthing scent on it. Once Matt smelled it, he would be able to tell that Misha was fine, calm down, and then he would be escorted back to the delivery room.  
Matt growled in Jared's arms, his elbows digging painfully into Jared's chest. Jared let out a relieved breath when the double doors opened and they could see one of the nurses who had escorted Misha away coming toward them.  
Jared saw the flash of fear in the beta's eyes, and he tightened his hold on his friend. “Calm the _fuck_ down, man!” He felt Matt's chest shudder as he sniffed and his movements slowed. Jared nodded toward the nurse, and she stepped forward, holding a cloth in her gloved hand.  
Jared released his hold just slightly, and Matt's hand snatched the cloth from the nurse and pulled it to his face. “Oh, god." Matt sighed deeply.  
“If you'll come with me?” The beta asked, her voice soft.  
Matt nodded quickly. Jared released him and watched his friend go through with double doors without a second look. Jared sat down on the chair closest to him and curled over, elbows on his knees, waiting patiently for the news.  


**~-*-~**

  
Three hours later found Jared sitting in one of the chairs in Misha's room, an eight pound six ounce perfect little girl in his arms. He stared down in awe at the little bundle of pink wrinkly skin. Jared gave his friends over an hour together with their baby before entering Misha's recovery room. Misha was exhausted and Matt had offered Jared the chance to hold Lillian Abigail while Misha slumbered lightly, at least until Lilly was hungry. He looked at Misha and Matt curled up on the omega’s special hospital bed, wide enough for both the Alpha and omega to curl up comfortably together. Jared smiled brightly. “She's perfect.”  
Matt lifted his head, resting his cheek against his omega's and nodded, his own eyes damp. “She is.” He pressed a kiss to Misha's neck. “She's perfect, angel.”  
Misha smiled sleepily. “She's yours, Alpha.”  
Jared heard Matt gently sniffle as he nuzzled Lilly's fine, baby-soft raven hair. 


	3. Chapter Three

**A/N: Since I've received some negative emails/comments, I think I need to clear up the idea behind the Omega Pets. These Omega Pets are people, and they are NOT mentally retarded or slow. They do not have the mental capacity of children. They are, as I stated in my warnings AND demonstrated in the story itself, simply adults in teenager's bodies. Misha showed Jared how to save huge amounts of money for his company -this is not the act of someone mentally challenged. I hope that this current chapter, helps to explain once and for all how I see OPs in my head. Likewise, Matt is not a monster, sick, or deranged. He is a man who is head over heels in love with an adult that happens to have a smaller body, but is his equal in every other way. I do want to thank each and every one of you who has left me positive feedback. I appreciate it very much, as I seriously doubt that I could continue writing this without it. To those of you who have apparently misunderstood what this story is really about, please read this chapter (or reread the the previous one) with what I have said in mind. Thank you so much!**

“Lillian Abigail!” Matt yelled as Lilly raced across the playground, heading straight for the monkey bars. Jared couldn't help but laugh as he stared across the park, his eyes squinting against the sun, when Lilly stomped her foot and returned to the sand box, her arms crossed against her chest. Matt shook his head and looked down at the little boy sitting in his lap, suckling happily on the bottle Matt was holding to his mouth. “She is always trying that crap.” “Like father, like daughter.” Jared retorted, softly laughing. “God, don't remind me.” They both looked down at Alex as he grunted. “You done, little man?” Jared watched as Matt took the bottle away and pulled Alex to sit up on his lap, leaning him against Matt's chest so the little boy would burp. Jared turned his attention from his friend and godson to the park and all the children playing. It was a hot Saturday afternoon, and Jared felt a rush of jealousy for all the energy of the children running around, seemingly unhindered by the humid heat. Misha was at home, pregnant with their third child, and he had called Jared that morning, begging him to help Matt at the park. Lilly was going stir crazy since Misha couldn't take her to the park every day like he had before his latest pregnancy. Jared had readily agreed, never one to turn down time with his god children. “So, when are you going to have a litter of your own?” Matt asked as he rubbed his baby's back. Jared sighed, still watching Lilly as she played in the sand. “I don't know.” He knew that he was getting to an age where most Alphas gave up hope of finding a mate. He was thirty-five, about to turn thirty-six, and he didn't know if he had the patience to go through the process of finding an omega. “I know you think it's too late.” Matt said softly, chuckling as Alex released a loud burp. Jared leaned forward to rest his elbows on his knees before running his fingers through his hair. “It is, or at least it's getting there.” “Man, complications for Alphas don't start till you are fifty. You know that. You've still got time.” Jared did know that but... well, honestly he was tired of trying to come up with a reason why he was still waiting. He turned on the bench, taking Alex from Matt when he was finished feeding. Jared sat in the hot summer sun, looking down at the little boy. He knew he wanted one of his own, hell, he wanted more than one, but the process of looking for an omega was daunting. Jared was still leery of OPs, even though he loved Misha like the younger brother he had never had. He lowered his head and inhaled Alex's sweet scent, pressing a kiss to his black hair. 

~-*-~

Jared looked up as his office door opened, blinking as Matt stepped into his office. It was Monday and Jared knew that Misha had a doctor's appointment. He pushed up from his chair, concern bubbling up in his chest. “Is Misha okay?!”  
“Yeah, of course.” Matt said, waving Jared off. “I came to see you.”  
“What? Why?”  
Matt crossed to his desk and held out a pamphlet to him. “This man is coming here tomorrow for a meeting. I expect you to be gracious and listen to what he has to say.”  
Jared's brows drew together as he took the pamphlet. He read over the title, it was clearly an OP placement company. “Matt, god no.”  
Matt gave Jared a look that clearly stated where Jared stood as Matt's employee. “Tomorrow, ten a.m.”  
Jared groaned and dropped down to his chair once more. He ran his hand down his face as he closed his eyes. Leave it up to Matt to take the choice out of his hands. Jared wanted to be upset, had every reason to be mad at Matt, but he couldn't be. He knew that Matt had never been happier after he'd found Misha, and he realized that this was Matt's way of pushing Jared up to the plate. Jared tossed the pamphlet onto his desk and turned his attention back to his emails.

~-*-~

Jared could feel a tension headache already building in the back of his head as he stepped onto his floor from the elevator. He had no doubt that today would be a long and stressful day. He had three presentations and the blasted meeting with the OP placement today. Matt couldn't have picked a worse day. He glanced at the clock over his secretary's desk and cursed under his breath.  
“Mr. Padalecki.” Sandra said, as she stood and held out a coffee cup. “Your ten o'clock is in your office.”  
“Thank you, Sandra.” He took the cup in his free hand and pushed open his door with his briefcase. “I'm sorry I'm late.” He said as he pushed his office door shut with a well placed kick. “I hope you haven't been waiting long.”  
“No, not at all.” The man stood and Jared took in his dark brown hair tied at the back of his neck with a leather thong. “I was a few minutes late myself, proud to see that I'm not the only one who had difficulties in this traffic.”  
Jared had moved to his desk as the man spoke. He placed his briefcase on the floor beside his desk and sat his cup on the edge. “Good. Thank you for your patience.” He held out his hand and shook it when the man placed his hand in Jared's.  
“The name is Kane, Christian Kane. But please call me Chris.” Jared recognized a slight southern accent and felt a smile pull across his face.  
“Jared Padalecki, as I'm sure you already know.”  
Chris nodded his agreement. “Yes. I was told that you would be a hard sell.”  
Jared groaned and decided to sit beside Chris, instead of across the desk from him. He leaned forward and grabbed his cup. “Would you like something to drink?”  
Chris shook his head. “No, I'm already had my coffee for the morning - any more and I won't sleep a wink.” Jared nodded, another smile on his face.  
“What all has Matt told you?”  
“Honestly, not a lot.” Chris said as he turned slightly to face Jared. “He said that you wanted children, a family I believe is what he said, but that you believed you were too old or that you didn't have the patience for it any longer.”  
Jared nodded, then took a sip of his coffee. “I have to agree with him on all of those fronts.”  
“Why, may I ask, do you think yourself too old? You can't be over the age of 35.”  
“I turn 36 next month.” He shrugged, took another sip of his drink and looked out the full wall windows. “I just don't know if I have the patience to woo an omega.”  
“And OPs bother you?” Chris' voice was curious.  
Jared sighed and palmed the bottom of his cup. “I don't know if you would say bother me. They just...” He paused as he shook his head. “When Matt brought home Misha, I was quite disturbed by his... form?”  
“Ah, yes.” Chris said, nodding his head. “I see. You said when he brought Misha home, as if it no longer bothers you?”  
“No, it doesn't. Misha has proven to me that he is not the thirteen-year-old boy he looks like.”  
“Can I ask you how he did that?”  
Jared chuckled softly. “He asked me about some aspect of my job that I hadn't thought about, and when I researched what he had mentioned, I ended up saving the company hundreds of thousands of dollars.”  
Chris smiled brightly. “So he put you in your place?”  
Jared grumbled slightly. “You could say that.”  
“Yeah. I remember the first time Chad, my OP, did that to me. Still blows my mind that he can put me in my place with one look.”  
Jared was curious, dangerously curious now. “You have an OP?”  
“Of course.” Chris replied with his own smile, “You didn't think that I started an OP company just because I thought they were fun to work with, did you?”  
Jared shook his head and laughed softly. “I suppose not.”  
Chris nodded once and folded his hands in his lap. “So, Jared Padalecki, what can I do to get you signed up for a round of testing?”  
Jared shook his head. “I don't even know if I want to go this route.”  
“Okay. I understand that.” Chris turned in his chair to face Jared completely. “If you aren't sure yes or no, why not just submit the samples? If nothing comes back, you've lost nothing except one sample of sperm and a small vial of blood.”  
“And if something does come up - then what?” Jared asked, one brow raised as he took a sip.  
“Well, then, you have your life mate and the mother of your children.”  
Jared smiled smugly. “Who said anything about a woman?”  
Chris laughed heartily. “Not a damn soul. However, if I called Chad the father of my children, he would chew my balls off.” Jared stared at Chris, wondering if he was joking. “Omegas tend to have very, very structured thoughts on how they view themselves, especially omega pets.”  
“What do you mean?”  
“Take Chad for example, since I can not judge any other relationships. Chad is a man. He plays baseball when he can, cusses like a sailor on most days, drinks beer when he's not carrying, but when the kids call for him they call for their mother. He has nursed four kids, is begging for a fifth, and has never looked at himself as a father.”  
“Wow.” Jared instantly wondered if that's how Misha looked at himself and assumed that he probably did.  
Chris nodded. “People tend to sell OPs short. Sure, they look young. Chad physically looks fourteen, but he has two college degrees and schools me regularly on the business side of our relationship. I know that Chad could live in the world alone and take care of himself fully, but because of his omega nature he wants, maybe even needs, an Alpha to take on some of his burden. It is not because he can't. It is only because he wants to, because he's strong enough to be able to trust someone else enough to let them control a majority of their life. I know I'm not strong enough to do that.”  
Jared nodded. He couldn't imagine anyone being that close to him for that. “I have to agree. So honestly, in the darkest of times, when you and Chad are fighting or the kids are being nightmares, do you ever wish you hadn't gone this route?”  
Chris smiled and honestly seemed to think about it for a moment. “No one has ever asked me that question, and the honest, one hundred percent truthful answer is no. At no time in the ten years that I've had Chad, have I ever thought I wish 'I didn't have him'. Usually, I'm panicking because I'm scared he's going to pack up one day and leave because - trust me, Jared - there are times that I am a dick, a true and honest Alpha asshole.”  
Jared released a bark of laughter. “Proud to know I'm not the only one.”  
Chris shook his head. “Nope, I think it's part of being an Alpha, but apparently I'm supposed to be able to control it - or at least that's what Chad thinks.”  
Jared leaned back in his chair and crossed his ankle over his knee, his mind processing Chris' offer. “How many companies will my samples be sent to?”  
“That is up to you. I have connections with over one hundred farms, or families, if you will. If you were looking for a match quickly, you would send a sample to each one of them.”  
“Okay, and for someone like me who isn't sure?”  
Chris inhaled, then exhaled as he seemed to think about it. “I would start with ten. Ten because there are ten OP families that are close by, within this state and two surrounding ones. If you didn't find a match after those ten, then I would send ten more to ones a little further out. But the short and sweet answer is ten.”  
“If we do these ten, you wouldn't send to any more unless I specifically asked you to, correct?”  
“That is a part of your paperwork. It specifically asks whether you want us to continue trying on your behalf, or if this is a one time deal.”  
Jared nodded. He felt his heart race as he realized exactly what he had decided to do. “Good lord, I can't believe I'm about to do this.”  
The smile that spread across Chris' face was blinding. “You won't regret it.”  
Jared laughed and let one side of his mouth curl up in a half-hearted smirk. “I don't know about that.”

~-*-~

Before Chris left, Jared had an appointment for next week to procure a blood and semen sample. The idea of knotting in a cup was unpleasant to Jared, but he forced himself to calm down and turn his attention to work before his concerns got the best of him. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Since I've received some negative emails/comments, I think I need to clear up the idea behind the Omega Pets.  
> These Omega Pets are people, and they are NOT mentally retarded or slow. They do not have the mental capacity of children. They are, as I stated in my warnings AND demonstrated in the story itself, simply adults in teenager's bodies. Misha showed Jared how to save huge amounts of money for his company -this is not the act of someone mentally challenged.  
> I hope that this current chapter, helps to explain once and for all how I see OPs in my head.  
> Likewise, Matt is not a monster, sick, or deranged. He is a man who is head over heels in love with an adult that happens to have a smaller body, but is his equal in every other way.  
> I do want to thank each and every one of you who has left me positive feedback. I appreciate it very much, as I seriously doubt that I could continue writing this without it.  
> To those of you who have apparently misunderstood what this story is really about, please read this chapter (or reread the the previous one) with what I have said in mind. Thank you so much!

Jared tried to keep his nerves at bay, spending the entire week before his appointment at Chris' company staying obscenely busy to keep it off his mind. He took Matt's kids for two nights during the week, with a half-assed lie to Matt about giving the expectant parents a break. In actuality, Jared was beside himself with nerves and needed anything to keep himself from canceling his appointment. But finally it's Monday and he's sitting in a small closet-sized room, holding a swab to the inside of his elbow where the nurse had drawn his blood. He can see the plastic cup holding his sperm on the counter across from him, his chest still feeling the nerves from earlier when he thinks about stroking his cock, then his knot until he came, all the while trying like hell to keep from making a mess.  
“Mr. Padalecki?” said the nurse who had taken his blood, stepping into the small room. “Mr. Kane is ready for you now. I'll take you to his office.” Jared stood with a nod and followed behind the nurse as she made her way down a hallway in the back of the building. The hallways are a pale tan color, the carpet a deep green. It's a pleasing place, as long as you don't think about what's going on in each of the little rooms that dot the hallway, which was nearly impossible when he could hear muffled moans and the scent of aroused Alphas hung heavy in the air.  
The nurse stopped in front of the last door in the corridor and knocked twice before pushing it open. “Mr. Padalecki is ready to see you, sir.”   
Jared can hear Chris' voice from inside the room. “Thank you, Katie.”   
Katie turned and looked up at him, pushing the door open wider. Jared nodded to her and stepped into the room.   
“Jared! Everything okay?” Chris asked as he stood, nodding to the cotton square that Jared was still holding to his arm.   
Jared nodded and pulled it away to look at the man. “Yeah, the knotting was a little...”   
“Embarrassing?” Jared nodded again and Chris laughed. He settled his weight on the edge of his desk and motioned for Jared to take the other chair in front of his desk.” Yeah, but trust me - it used to be so much worse.”   
“How so?”   
Chris' smile was a mile wide. “When I went to find my omega, they had a nurse come in and gather the sample.”   
“Oh god, no!” Jared shook his head.   
“Oh yes. And let me tell you, as a gay Alpha, I was barely able to keep my damn knot inflated with some petite dark haired female nurse working it. A good time was not had by either of us.”   
Jared couldn't help but laugh, and he looked up at Chris, his eyes asking for forgiveness at finding humor in Chris' pain.   
Chris just shook his head and waved it off. “Why do you think I have individual rooms for each person? I don't care if it takes an Alpha ten minutes or ten hours, just as long as he does it himself.”   
Jared nodded. “It was bad enough by myself.”   
Chris shrugged and moved away from his desk to a bookcase across the room. Jared saw him picking up a frame, and when Chris turned around, Jared saw that it held a picture of a tall blonde teenager with a smile so happy it made Jared's chest ache. The blonde was surrounded by four children, all blond and ranging from what looked like eight to Alex's age of about six months. “Trust me, it's worth it.”   
Jared took the frame and looked down at the children in the picture. All of them have Chris' bright, icy blue eyes instead of Chad's darker blue. The girls, two of them, have curls in their hair and the oldest boy looks like Chris, unlike the girls who have taken on the softer features of Chad. “Your family is beautiful.”   
“Thank you.” Chris said, taking the frame back and placing it on the shelf. “We found out yesterday that Chad is carrying again.”   
Jared smiled at that. “Sounds like his begging paid off.”   
Chris rolled his eyes and turned to settle back on the edge of his desk. “And Chad is already telling me he wants another after this, because - and I quote - 'we can't have an odd number'.” Chris' words are belied by the look of sheer joy on his face. “He wants six kids! SIX!”   
Jared laughed. “And you want every one and more.”   
Chris threw his head back and laughed loudly. “God, don't tell Chad that. My omega would be poppin' out kids every nine months if he knew that.”   
“If I knew what?” A male voice asked curiously from the door, and both the Alphas turned to see a boy who looked no older than fourteen standing in the door. Jared knew from the photo that this was Chad, with a baby balanced on his hip and another holding onto his hand.   
Chris' voice is soft as he dropped to one knee. “Hey.” Jared is amazed by the change in Chris' tone as held his arms open for his little girl. Jared smiled as the little girl rushed across the room and threw herself in her father's arms. “How is my Miss Chloe today?”   
“I paint!” She replied, bouncing in his arms as Chris stood.  
Chad groaned and stepped further into the room, tilting his head back for Chris to bend and kiss him. “I had to get her out of the house or she would have painted the whole kitchen lime green.” Chad looked down at Jared and nodded. “I hope I'm not interrupting anything.”   
Jared shook his head, laughing as the little boy in Chad's arms starting wriggling and holding out his arms toward him. “No, not at all. May I?”   
“Oh, help yourself!” Chad said, handing the little boy over to Jared. “Anytime I can get him away from me is time for my hip to rest. Jacob is never happy unless someone is carrying him.” He turned back to Chris, his hands on his hips. “So what shouldn't I know?”   
Chris shot Jared a look, clearly telling Jared to keep quiet, then back at Chad. “Nothing.”   
“Bull sh-” Jared couldn't help but laugh as Chloe looked at Chad when he started to curse, “crap!”   
Chris chuckled and used his free arm to pull Chad toward him. “How about I tell you about it tonight?”   
Chad's eyes narrowed and he chewed on his bottom lip, a clear sign that he was trying to read his Alpha. Finally he dropped his arms and sighed heavily. “Fine.”   
Chris smiled and pressed a kiss to Chad's temple. “So Jared this is my omega, Chad. Chad, this is Jared, the Alpha I told you about.”   
“Ah, yes.” Chad turned to look at Jared, a warm smile on his face as he saw Jared playing with Jacob by making faces at him. “The one who doesn't know if he wants one.”   
Jared felt his face flush and bounced the baby on his knee. “It's not so much that I don't know if I want a family, it's that I don't know how I want to go about it.”   
Chad nodded and moved to push himself up to sit on the edge of Chris' desk. He folded his arms over his chest and looked at Jared. “I'm probably not the least biased person in the room, but an OP is a good way to go.”   
Jared worried his bottom lip, considering Chad's statement before replying. “Why do you think so?”   
“Well, besides my normal cocky reply - because we are awesome - in all honesty, with an OP you don't have to worry about the added stresses of a fickle omega. Chris is a complete douche sometimes, but he's my mate. I could leave, sure, but I'd be back in an hour because I can't be away from him.” Chris leaned over and pressed a kiss to Chad's temple. “My life would suck without Chris and not just because I would have to work and all that. Chris makes me happier than I've ever been in my life, and I strive everyday to make his life easier, to make it better.” Chad grinned up at Chris as his Alpha cleared his throat. He leaned over and pressed a kiss to Chris' lips. “Love you, Alpha.”   
Jared could see the love shining from Chris' eyes as he replied, “Love you too, baby.”   
Chad turned back to Jared and picked up their conversation as if he hadn't stopped. “And I know you know that most Omegas don't do that. They are out to get whatever they can get.” Jared nodded, it had been the truth in what he had experienced. “And most of them loathe the idea of giving birth. I mean, I know it happens, I know there are omegas and betas both that get pregnant and carry - hell, a lot of us wouldn't be here without it - but I know regular omegas don't like to carry.” His hand moved to his stomach, “I can't imagine anything better. An OP is made for this life. A day spent with my kids is the best day in my book, and if I am carrying at the time - it's even better. I can promise you that if you go with a beta and she gets pregnant, or an omega and he or she gets pregnant, it won't be the same.”   
“I really didn't even think betas could get pregnant.” Jared replied before adding, “I know if I find an omega, OP or not, I want a family, I just didn't think I would be up for the struggle I'd have to go through to find someone.”   
Chad nodded. “Most betas get pregnant from other betas. Betas can't take an Alpha's knot, so it's possible, but it's rare simply because not as much sperm gets to where it needs to go.”   
Jared nodded. “Yeah, I knew they couldn't.” He looked down at the blond little boy in his lap, who was leaning back against Jared's chest and chewing on his fist. He felt something flare in his chest, a want so deep it made him hurt, so much so that it took his breath. “God.”   
“And there we have it, folks.” Chad said quietly. “The Alpha drive has appeared.”   
Jared looked up long enough to see Chris nod. “Yep.”   
“Alpha drive?”   
Chris chuckled and bounced Chloe on his hip. “The Alpha drive is the want to procreate, or in other words... to have a little one,” he pointed to Jacob in Jared's lap, “just like that.”   
Jared nodded. “I do. God,” he laughed softly, “it's insane how much I want kids.”   
“Well, Jared,” Chad spoke up as he pushed off of Chris' desk, “you've come to the right place.” He moved toward Jared and held his hands out to Jacob. “Come on, big guy, let's go so Daddy can work.”   
Jared handed Jacob off and smiled at Chad. “It was a pleasure to meet you.”   
“The pleasure was mine. Thank you for taking him for a few minutes. And good luck.”   
“Thank you.”   
“I'll walk you out.” Chris said and followed Chad to the door. “You be a good girl for mama, okay?” Jared could hear Chloe's assent. “Love you, baby boy.”   
Chad chuckled, “You are asking for it, Alpha.”   
“Always. Be careful?”  
“Always, darling. I'll text you when I get home.”   
“Thank you.” Jared heard the sound of a brief but wet kiss followed by Chris closing the door. “Sorry about that.” Chris said, looking not the least bit apologetic.  
“You didn't have to bring them in.” Jared said, indicating to Chris that he knew Chad had been called in so that Jared would realize how much he wanted a family of his own.  
Chris shrugged, unfazed that he had been busted by Jared. “He would have come in anyway, and if I can get you to realize how happy you can be, then it's all good.”   
Jared shook his head, “I was already here. And more money is always better too, right?”   
Chris nodded, his arms crossed over his chest. “Sure, but seeing as I'm doing this case free of charge, money has nothing to do with it.”   
“Free? What?” Jared had assumed they would be setting up a payment schedule today while he was in the office.   
“Yes. Misha is one of Chad's best friends. When Misha met Matt, Chad was ecstatic. When Matt called about your case, we offered to do the case for free as a thank you from Chad for Matt's being so good to Misha.”   
Jared shook his head. “I can't accept that..”   
“Well, being that you can't do anything about it, looks like you are shit outta luck.”   
Jared smirked and shook his head. “This is one of those Alpha moments, isn't it?”   
Chris nodded and pushed away from his desk to circle it and sit in his desk chair. “Yep. Now let's get your information and answer questions about what you are looking for.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had decided to forgo posting this story on here because of the negative and hurtful comments and messages that I have been getting on it. I've since decided to continue posting. I will continue to post the warning and announcement in my following chapters, if I receive rude and hurtful comments like I have before I'll simply delete them, ignore said person and pretend that a select few people aren't idiots. 
> 
> I appreciate every comment I get. It makes me smile and makes me happy for the entire day but when I get emails stating that I am a sick and perverted person it's below the belt. I don't have to put up with it and I won't. 
> 
> Thank you for reading and I hope you have enjoyed it so far.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow. That is basically all I can say about the comments and feedback I've received since I've uploaded chapter 4. I can't thank each of you enough for giving me the will to continue posting. Thank you, thank you, thank you. 
> 
> *throws confetti and love but not to the haters cause THEY SUCK* *nods* hehehe

The questions that Chris had asked Jared - blonde, brunette, light eyes, dark eyes, tall, short, thin, thick - all rushed through Jared's head for days after the appointment. He had never really thought about what he wanted in a partner, and it was unnerving to think about it in such clinical terms. He had told Chris that he wanted a male, as he was and always had been more on the gay end of the bisexual scale. If anyone had asked him two weeks ago if he preferred blonde or dark haired lovers, he might have been momentarily stumped, but would have probably settled on dark. Now, he was wondering. He had told Chris that he didn't have a preference about anything but eye color - he did like light eyes. Chris had nodded and when they were finished, he'd walked Jared out. He had told Jared that he would probably know something within a week. And if Jared had started a countdown on the sixth day, it was nobody's business but his own.  
But due to this unmentioned countdown, he was a little concerned when by the tenth day after his appointment with Chris, he still hadn't heard anything. He started to think that he wasn't going to hear anything, and that got his thinking going around a whole other bend. Did he want Chris to keep looking? Did he want to just give up on the chance to be happy? He felt lost and confused, and made a promise to himself that if he hadn't heard anything by Monday, the fourteenth day, he would call Chris.  
As it turned out, he didn't have to wait. On Saturday afternoon, his cell phone rang, Chris' number popping up on the screen.  
“Hello?” He answered, ignoring the hopeful tone in his voice.  
“Hey, Jared. It's Chris.” Jared knew instantly from his tone that he hadn't found a match. “I'm sorry, man. There wasn't anything in the ten.” He paused for a second before continuing, “but man, that's nothing. There's still so many places.”  
“Man.” Jared sighed and sat down heavily at his kitchen table.  
“I'm so sorry.” Chris replied softly. “I know it's a let down, man, but just keep trying okay?”  
Jared nodded, sighing heavily. He ran a hand down his face, palming his mouth. “Yeah. Okay. Ten more.” He paused for a moment rethinking his options and decided quickly. “Make it twenty – no – just keep going, man.”  
“Really?” Chris sounded so hopeful. “Keep on till we find one?”  
“Yeah.” Jared couldn't believe he was agreeing to this when, just two short weeks ago, he wasn't sure if he actually wanted it. “I kinda... got my hopes set on it now.”  
Chris laughed. “I totally understand. Man, do I ever. Okay, you want me to call you and update you, or would you rather I waited?”  
“Oh, shit. I don't know.” He didn't know if he could stand not knowing, but then getting shot down every time sucked too. “Maybe like this? Every ten days or so?”  
“Okay, will do. You might have to come back in for an additional blood sample, but I'll let you know.”  
“Alright, sounds good.” Jared replied, “Thanks, man.”  
“Don't thank me. Thank Matt.”  
“Yeah. I'll thank him after I have my first cub.”  
“Sounds good.” Chris said with a laugh.

~-*-~

Jared spent the first month waiting on pins and needles for Chris' call, and with each negative result, he boosted himself by vowing that his omega would be found in the next batch.  
The calls continued for three months, until the search area was outside of the south and spreading toward each coast.  
“Man, Chris, I didn't dream it would take this long.” Jared said as he sat outside Chris' house. Chris had invited him over for a Halloween party, and just hours before Jared arrived, Chris had received Jared's results in an email.  
“Jared, I'm telling you. This is nothing. You have to remember how many omegas are in these families. Sometimes when I get a result, they aren't through testing everyone at that one location. The closer you get to the coast, the more omegas there are.”  
Jared nodded and took a drink of his beer. He watched as Chad, belly protruding over his jeans, made his way around the yard to each game station that they had set up for the kids at the party. “Chad looks good.”  
“Good subject change.” Chris said with a snort. “Yeah, he's happy.”  
“Yeah, I bet he was.” In the third month of Chad's pregnancy, the doctor had determined that Chad was carrying twins. “Do you know the sex yet?”  
“Nope. Well we know one, the boy, but he hides the other one every single time.”  
Jared laughed. “I bet you money right now, that one is an Alpha.”  
“You are so on.” Chris said holding out his hand to shake Jared's, before turning to look at his omega. “I think Chad is gonna be done after this pregnancy.”  
“Really?”  
“Hell I don't know!” Chris laughed and shook his head. “I don't know about getting into the double digit family here.”  
Jared laughed. “Yeah, I can see that.” He smiled as Matt came around the corner pushing a sleeping Alex in his stroller with one hand, a car seat, carrying the newest addition to their family, Rebecca, in the other. Misha smiled at Chris and Jared as the small family neared them. Lillian was bouncing next to her mother, the movements jerking Misha's arm. Jared stood, moving to hug them all. “How is my little Becca doing today?” He said as he took the carrier from Matt's hand and pulled Alex's stroller closer to the stairs. Matt took Lillian over to the games. Rebecca was probably going to be Matt's and Misha's last cub, as Misha was struggling to regain his energy after her birth, but she was the most beautiful baby Jared had ever seen. Her eyes, just a few weeks after birth, had turned the palest of blues, so pale they were almost white, and she had a head full of the blackest hair. He smiled down at the little girl as she cooed happily while he rocked her back and forth.  
“How are you feeling?” Jared asked Misha as he wrapped his arm around the omega's shoulder.  
“Hey, Jay.” Misha said as he leaned into Jared's hug. “Tired.” Jared nodded and pressed a kiss to Misha's head. “I'm better but I'm still tired.”  
“Well it's only been two months. The doctor said it would be a few months more.”  
“I know.” Misha replied and Jared could see the exhaustion in his eyes. “I just wish it would come back quicker. Lord knows I was chasing after Lilly two weeks after Alex was born.”  
“I know, sweetheart.” He hugged Misha once more, then turned his attention to Matt who had returned and was talking to Chris.  
Jared smiled as Matt turned to Misha and moved to Misha's side. Matt wrapped his arm around his omega's side and led Misha to a chair at the foot of the stairs. Matt smiled down at Misha as the omega sat down.  
Misha smiled up at Matt. Matt pressed a kiss to his lips seconds before Misha whispered, “thank you.”  
With a smile, Matt whispered back, “anything for my angel.”  
Jared smiled as Misha flushed, and he sat down beside Chris on the stairs, followed seconds later by Matt.  
“Good lord.” Chris said looking down at Becca. “She is beautiful.”  
Matt beamed and nodded as he looked over the edge of the stroller to check on Alex. He smiled as he saw the boy was still sleeping. “She is, isn't she?”  
“She is.” Chris said, awe clear in his face as he ran his finger over her chubby, pink cheek.  
“My angel makes the most beautiful babies.” Matt said standing to move back toward Misha. Misha held his arms up and Matt lifted the smaller man easily. He turned and settled himself in Misha's abandoned chair and pulled the omega tight to his chest. Misha said something and Matt nodded before pressing a kiss to his temple. “They won't mind at all if you sleep.”  
“No, Misha, if you need to sleep, sleep.” Jared said, not looking up from Becca.  
“We've got plenty of room if you need to lay down.”  
Matt smiled and looked at Chris. “Nah. He likes sleeping around me.” Misha nodded against his Alpha's neck and Jared could tell the instant he slipped off to sleep.  
He watched as his friend slept and shook his head. He was so concerned about Misha. He hated to see his friend so tired and worn down. They had done every test imaginable to the omega, and the only thing the doctor had come up with was the possibility that the third pregnancy had been too soon after Alex. It wasn't unheard of for an omega to go into heat quickly after a birthing, but usually the heats did not result in pregnancy. As with all omegas, OPs especially, a breeding wouldn't take hold until the omega's body was ready. Because of this, Matt – and later Jared, when Matt explained it – had brushed off the doctors explanation, because Misha was in his second heat after Alex when he got pregnant with Becca. Misha's condition worried Jared, and he knew that Matt wasn't faring much better.  
Chris seemed to be able to read their minds, and he spoke up during the lull in conversation. “I wouldn't worry about him being so tired. Chad did that twice. He did it after our oldest and after Jacob.”  
Matt seemed to perk up at Chris' words, “Really?”  
“Yeah. Chad doesn't like to talk about it cause he hated it so much, but when he did it after Sophia,” Chris nodded toward their oldest girl as she chased after Parker, her oldest brother. “The doctor was worried, probably because it was his first pregnancy, but then Chad got pregnant with Parker and he was fine after. We took a couple of years before we had Chloe and he was fine, but then after Jacob he did it again. The doctor finally told us that sometimes the body just doesn't bounce back like it should.”  
Matt nodded and Jared saw him look down at Alex sleeping in his carrier. “I think Misha wanted more. I'm just so worried about him.”  
“Well,” Chris replied, “I can promise you it's not because of too many kids because of how Chad did, and he's had three more after and two on the way. I know it's rough on them, but they do bounce back. It took Chad about four months to come back completely.”  
Matt nodded and hugged Misha softly.

~-*-~

Each time Chris called and told him a match hadn't been found yet, Jared tried to remind himself of what Chris had told him at Halloween about the number of omegas to be tested. Each time Jared found it harder and harder to talk himself out of the slump a negative call left him in. Finally, after six months of trying, Jared had had enough. “Chris, just – keep trying, but just don't call, okay?”  
Chris sighed. “I was worried it was getting to be too much.”  
“Yeah. I think it will be easier if I don't have to think about it. I can just forget about it.”  
“I understand. But you want me to keep trying right?” Jared agreed and Chris continued, “Okay. As soon as I know something, I'll let you know, and if you get to wondering, you just call okay?”  
“Alright.” Jared hung up and forced his attention back to the screen before him. It was once again time to renew bonds, and unlike before with Misha's help, it wasn't going to be cheap.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are no words that can begin to thank everyone for their amazing, and thought provoking, comments. I have LOVED every one of them and I can honestly say that because of your comments I am still plugging away at this one. 
> 
>  
> 
> THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH!

Christmas came and went, and Jared had never been around so many kids during that time. He admitted that he got scolded for running around in the house more than the kids did. In January, during the coldest weather Texas had seen in over one hundred years, Chad went into labor. Jared made it to the hospital as the sleet began to fall on a cold, bitterly frigid Tuesday night. Chris had called an hour before, saying that Chad had started to hurt and he was taking him to the hospital. When Jared got to Chris and Chad's house, Chris asked Jared to stay with the kids until Chris' sister could come and pick them up. He didn't ask Jared to come to the hospital, but Jared knew that Chris had to have someone with him and Matt wouldn't want to leave Misha and the kids, especially in the terrible weather. He shook off his jacket and pulled the beanie from his head so he could run his fingers through his hair. He headed toward the elevator and once it opened, stepped in. He found Chad's room with no problem and knocked twice before he stepped inside.  
“Hey, man.” Chris said as he stood from his chair.  
“Hey.” He hugged Chris slapping his friend's back. “How's Chad?”  
“He's hurting.” As if demonstrating, Chad let out a pained grunt and Chris rushed to his side. “Breathe, baby. Breathe.” Jared watched as Chad turned his attention to his Alpha and nodded. His chest rose and lowered in time with Chris' instructions. “Good job, baby. Such a good boy.” Chris whispered as Chad's body relaxed again.  
“Why haven't they given him anything?” Jared asked as he sat down in a free chair.  
Chris rolled his eyes. “They say he's not far enough along in labor. Some bullshit that if he has medicine too soon, his labor won't continue like it's supposed to.”  
Jared shook his head. “That's fucked up.”  
“You're telling me.”

~-*-~

It was nearly three hours later that the doctor finally called the anesthesiologist in to give Chad an epidural. Jared had been almost in tears from Chad's pained cries by the time the doctor finally gave the order. Chad felt like he needed to push, was begging Chris to let him push but there was nothing he could push against, the babies couldn't go anywhere since male omegas had to give birth through c section.  
“Shh, it's okay now, baby.” Chris whispered as he sat on the side of Chad's bed wiping his omega's head with a cool cloth. “It's okay now.”  
“Hurts.” Chad grunted.  
“I know, but it will fade soon, okay?” Chad nodded, his eyes squeezed shut tightly. “You're such a good boy. My beautiful, beautiful boy.”  
It seemed to take hours for Chad's water to finally break. Jared was honestly concerned for Chris' sanity when they wheeled Chad down the hallway. Matt had been a force of his own during Misha's labors, but Chris was so much stronger than Matt. Jared knew he would be covered in bruises from holding Chris back while they wheeled Chad's gurney through the double doors at the end of the hallway.  
“Come on, man.” Jared started talking to Chris as the doors closed. “Chad's gonna know you were upset, and you gotta be calm, man. Ya know? Come on, man. Chad's fine. He's been through this four times already, he knows what he's doing.” He kept talking, kept trying to talk Chris down.  
Jared knew it seemed to take hours, but it really was just a few minutes before the nurse came back with the omega-scented cloth. He was prepared for that. What he wasn't prepared for was the following hour that passed with no update. Jared knew that the only time a nurse didn't come out right away was when something was wrong. He struggled to hold onto Chris' husky frame as the man fought against his hold. Jared continued to talk to him, trying to keep the Alpha under control, but no matter what he did Chris' struggles continued to strengthen. Finally, when Jared didn't have any other choice, he pinned Chris to the floor, whispering as he fought to hold the shorter man, “I'm sorry, man.”  
It took several minutes and numerous elbows to Jared's stomach for the fight to slowly leave Chris. He gradually stilled in Jared's hold. When he trusted that he could control Chris, Jared stood and helped the Alpha to his feet. He gently pushed Chris down into a chair and squatted in front of his friend. An hour and a half later, Jared had moved to sit beside Chris, an arm over Chris' shoulder more to hold the Alpha upright then to hold him back.  
“He's gone.” Chris whispered, his whole body shaking with the strain of holding back his tears.  
“No, man. He's not gone.” He couldn't be, Jared kept telling himself. Chad couldn't be gone. Chris leaned against Jared's chest and sobbed when he lost the battle to control his fear. “It'll be okay. He'll be okay.”  
Chris shook his head, his whole body shaking. “Why haven't they come out?”  
“I don't know. He'll be okay.” Jared pushed up and went to the desk to ask, and for the third time was told that they didn't know anything about the Kane delivery. As soon as they heard anything, they would let Chris and Jared know. Jared thanked them, then headed back to Chris. As he neared his friend, he heard him praying and it broke Jared's heart.

~-*-~

Chris was out of his chair before Jared realized the swoosh sound was the double doors opening. He followed Chris and saw the nurse who had wheeled Chad back into delivery. He felt his heart stop as he saw the paleness of her skin.  
“Oh, god.” Jared barely caught Chris as his knees gave way.  
Jared looked down and saw the blood on the nurse's pants, looking back up at the nurse.  
She knelt down in front of Chris and held out a cloth tinted pink. “No. No, he's okay.”  
Chris' head snapped up and he snatched the cloth out of her hand, inhaling the scent deeply.  
The nurse looked up at Jared before looking back at Chris. She placed her clean hand on his shoulder. “His body was preparing to push the babies out and he started hemorrhaging, but we got it stopped. The doctor had to move quickly, so the babies were delivered before I could get out here.”  
Jared nodded and repeated the information to Chris. “See, man, Chad's fine.” Chris lifted his head, looking at the nurse and she nodded.  
“He's waiting for you. He's in recovery. He'll have to stay there for a few hours to make sure the bleeding has stopped, but the babies are fine and so is mom.”  
Jared pulled Chris to his chest as the man sobbed, this time for joy instead of fear.

~-*-~

Jared was allowed to escort Chris back to Chad's recovery room, since Chris wasn't entirely sure he could keep his knees from going out on him. He pulled the curtain back on Chad's cubicle and the blond's head turned toward the sound.  
“Chris.” Chad whispered, and Jared let his friend go so he could make his way to Chad's bed.  
“Oh god.” Chris whispered as he climbed into the bed, moving gently to avoid jarring Chad unnecessarily. He wrapped Chad up in his arms. “I thought I'd lost you.”  
“No, no, no baby.” Chad wrapped his arms around Chris' shoulders and pressed a kiss to his temple as Chris pressed his face into Chad's neck. “Never gonna lose me. Never, baby.”  
Jared sat down on the stool in the corner and smiled as Chad looked over at him. “Proud you're okay.”  
Chad nodded and looked up at Chris when his Alpha pulled away. “We have to pick out names.”  
The smile that spread across Chris' face was breathtaking. “Which ones?”  
Chad pushed himself back up, making himself more comfortable. “We aren't naming our twins rhyming names.”  
Chris chuckled, and Jared could tell it was something they had discussed before. “Okay. No rhyming names, but what do we have, two boys or both? I haven't even seen them.”  
Chad laughed, then groaned as it made him hurt. “I know. I told them I'd be pissed if I didn't get to tell you we have a boy and a girl.”  
“Oh god,” Chris muttered before he leaned down to hug and kiss Chad again. “You are so fucking perfect. I love you so fucking much.” He kissed Chad deeply, both of them panting as they pulled apart. “But no more. We're done with kids. This scared the shit outta me.”  
Chad nodded. “I know. I – it scared me too.”  
“Thank you, baby. You've given me more than I could ever have dreamed of.” Chris whispered against Chad's lips before pulling back. “Okay, names. You want to go with what we talked about?”  
Chad nodded. “I liked Brayden and Kaitlynn.”  
Chris smiled and nodded. “Yeah. I like those. You wanna tell em or you want me to?”  
“You go ahead. I told them you would tell them.”  
“Okay. Sleep, baby. Jared's gonna be here while I'm gone.” He pressed one more kiss to Chad's forehead, then left the small space to go fill out the paperwork they needed to name the babies.  
Chad looked over at Jared and smiled. “Thank you for being here.”  
Jared nodded. “Wouldn't be anywhere else.”

~-*-~

As it turned out, Jared couldn't be anywhere else. During Chad's delivery, the sleet had turned to snow. There was already well over three feet of snow on the ground when Chris and Jared followed Chad's bed as it was rolled through the hallways to his hospital room. Jared settled himself in the lone recliner in the corner while Chris curled up behind Chad as he slept.  
“Can you believe it snowed that much?” Chris asked as they watched the news.  
“No. Hope y'all like me. I can get out of town, but I'm not going to be able to make it all the way out to my house.”  
“Hey, you know we do. Just proud I know everything is okay.”  
Jared nodded and smiled as Chad snuffled in his sleep.  
It wouldn't be much longer before both Alphas found themselves asleep as well.

~-*-~

Jared yawned widely as he and Chris made their way to the cafeteria the following morning. Jared's back was killing him after sleeping in the recliner, and judging by the sounds, his stomach was trying to eat his less important organs.  
Chris was listening to his voice-mails, forwarding any that he could to his assistant before moving on to the next one. As they rounded the corner to the cafeteria, Chris grabbed Jared's arm and pulled him to a stop.  
“What?” Jared asked, looking down at the man.  
“They – shit, hang on.” Chris replayed the message and cursed.  
“What?!” Jared asked, pulling Chris out of the way so people could get around him.  
“They found a match.” Jared's mouth dropped open and he felt his heart race. “But he's been bid on.” Chris was cursing as he started dialing a number.  
“What the hell do you mean, he's been bid on?!”  
Chris held his hand up, trying to keep Jared from speaking while he started talking. “Hey, Karen, it's Kane, I need to talk to Jeff immediately.” He paused to listen. “Yeah, I don't care how long it takes. It is important. Tell him it's about a match.” Finally Chris looked up at Jared. “When an OP reaches a certain mental age, they can be sold - as in bid on - to someone who isn't a match.” Responding to Jared's furrowed brow and clenched jaw, Chris explained, “It can be a different age depending on the family. It's better to give the omega a home and a chance to be happy, even with an artificial matching, than to keep it at home where it will be reminded constantly that it wasn't matched naturally.”  
“What the fu-” Chris' hand over Jared's mouth was the only reason they weren't kicked out of the hospital for lewd language. Chris guided them out of the building as he waited for someone to answer his call.  
“Yeah, I'm here. Okay, thanks.” Jared watched Chris closely as he started speaking to someone else. “Hey Jeff. I'm calling about the match you said I had?” Chris nodded, “Yeah. Okay. How much is the bid for?” Jared was extremely interested in the answer to that question. “Shit, really?” Jared saw Chris' body go stiff and he felt his heart race again. “Jeff, that is shit, man. Are you serious?” Chris growled and then sighed. “Fine, I'll talk to his match. I'll call you back.” Chris flipped his phone shut and looked at Jared. “Well, fuck.”  
“What Chris, tell me!”  
“Your match has a bid of fifty thousand on him.” Jared blinked at Chris, stunned at the price. “And Jeff Morgan, the asshole who took over this company a few years ago, is saying that if the omega's match can't match that amount, then he won't give him up.”  
“Oh my god.” Jared saw red. He didn't even know this man, or the omega, but he couldn't believe someone was bartering a human like this. “That is so fucked up.”  
“Yeah. I know. I – I don't know what to do.”  
Jared snorted. “It's not like I have much choice. It's not like I've been coming up with matches everywhere!”  
“Can you come up with that kind of money quickly?”  
Jared nodded. He made three times that much in a year and he was a single Alpha who owned his own home. Yeah, fifty thousand wouldn't break him. “Yeah. How soon do I have to have it?”  
“Shit.” Chris clenched his fingers in his hair. “Let me call him back. I'm worried that if you meet his bid and you don't get out there right away, that the bidder might up the bid.”  
“Damn it, Chris!”  
“I know. I know.” Chris flipped his phone open and called Jeff Morgan back. “Karen, it's – okay, never mind.” There was a pause and Jared could hear when Jeff's deep voice came back on the phone. “Okay, the omega's match can meet the bid, but you have to keep him until Jared can get there. He will not pay a cent until he has met the omega and determined if they are actually mates.” Chris nodded once, then twice. “Yeah. One week, that'll work.” Chris ended the call, then looked at Jared. “You have less than one week to get out to California and meet your match.”  
“Holy sh – crap.” Jared knew his smile was huge and he couldn't care less.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAHHHH!!! It's almost here. Are you ready? Ready for Jensen and Jared to FINALLY MEET?! OMG! *giggles* I know I'm a horrible bitch. It's a talent, really.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I want to issue a little warning. In this chapter, money will be exchanged for Jensen. I do not, nor will I ever write something like slavery. I detest it and I want to be up front about it. It's only a small part of this chapter, and Jensen isn't in the room for the exchange. I believe that Jensen knows that money has been or will be spent for him, but as you will see, Jared doesn't want him to be present for it. 
> 
> I hope that this small moment, that really doesn't detract from the the scene or the chapter, doesn't bother anyone. If it does... I am so sorry. 
> 
> Also, there is a brief, oh so brief moment, of a threat of violence. It doesn't amount to anything because Jensen is a bad ass but I think it needs to be out there before you read.

Jared stayed at the hospital for two more days, more in a desire to be with Chris and Chad than waiting out the snow that continued to fall. When he left the hospital to head home, he called Matt. Despite his excitement, Jared was terrified of what to do, what to expect about what was going to happen next. And as usual, Matt was the clear, rational and unhelpful man Jared had known most of his life. 'You'll know' was all the advice he got from Matt.  
After he finally left the hospital, it was time for Jared to go meet his match. He drove out of town, stopping by the bank and then heading to the airport. The flight to California was the longest three hours of his life. After he landed, he rented a car and then booked a hotel room. Matt had promised Jared that he wouldn't want fly straight home once he had his mate.  
Once he settled into his room, Jared showered and put on fresh clothing. He felt himself grow more nervous as he sorted through his clothes, trying to find something that was neither ostentatious or ratty. He finally settled on a white - or ivory, as his mother would call it - sweater and a pair of dark denim jeans. He gathered his phone, keys and wallet before checking his watch for the tenth time and left.  
Jared found the office easily enough - the directions Morgan, owner of Morgan's Pet Placements, had emailed him were spot on. Parking right outside the building, Jared sat in his car took a few minutes to calm down. He couldn't believe that he was so nervous but he could feel his hands shaking. With one final deep breath, Jared stepped out into the cool, California afternoon. He entered the building, checking in with the receptionist. She buzzed for someone to escort him to Morgan. With a mounting sense of excitement, Jared found himself following the secretary as she guided him deeper into the structure.  
“Mr. Morgan will be here in just a moment,” The woman said. She was a middle aged woman with an expression as if she smelled something foul.  
Jared nodded and settled in one of the chairs in the well decorated office. He didn't know why he wasn't taken straight into see the omegas, as Matt had described, but he assumed that every company was different.  
Jared waited patiently for a little while, but close to an hour later, he was alternating between fidgeting and pacing. He didn't know exactly what was going on, but something was wrong.  
Jared spun as he heard the door behind him open. An older man, tall and robust but with solidly gray hair at his temples, came through the door.  
“I am very sorry for your wait, Mr. Padalecki.”  
Jared didn't feel very accommodating at the moment. He was anxious to see his omega, and the waiting had frayed his nerves. Now, he simply stared at the man, shocked as hell to realize that Morgan was a beta instead of the alpha he had assumed would be in charge.  
“I'm Jeff Morgan, I am so sorry for the wait but there was a problem that had to be taken care of.”  
“What was the problem?” Jared asked impatiently.  
Jeff shook his head. “I – I'm not at liberty to say.”  
“I think that if I am here shelling out fifty thousand dollars, you can damn well liberate your mouth.”  
Jeff sighed. “We had an omega attack a customer. He clawed the customer's face.”  
Jared nodded, about to let the subject drop when he noticed how evasive Jeff's eyes were. “Which omega was it?”  
“I'm not at-”  
“Don't you dare give me that shit. You tell me who it is right now.” Normally Jared would feel uncomfortable behaving in such an Alpha way to the beta, but there was something Jeff wasn't telling him.  
“Jensen.” Jared stared at the other man, waiting for more. Morgan sighed and continued, “your match.”  
Jared was across the room in a flash, his hands fisted in Jeff's lapels. “You let another customer touch him?!” His voice was low and charged with danger.  
Jeff looked up at him, his eyes wide with fear. “No.” He shook his head, his hands came up to cup Jared's on his jacket. “I told him Jensen was spoken for, that you were paying more than his bid for Jensen. He was supposed to go look for another omega, but when he got to Jensen's room, he just went in anyway. He tried to touch Jensen, but Jensen lashed out at him. I am shocked he reacted so strongly – he's fine.”  
Jared shoved Jeff away from him, sickened that the man had let someone else touch Jared's match. “Take me to him.” When Jeff didn't move for a moment, Jared growled, “Now.”

~-*-~ Earlier That Morning ~-*-~

Jensen woke slowly, much as he always did. He blinked into the bright sunlight coming through his room's window and wished, like every morning, that his room was on the other side of the building. He was not a morning creature and hated the sun's bright and happy light in his face first thing. He rolled over just seconds before he heard his door open.  
“Jensen?” Samantha, his mother omega – the caregiver of all the omegas in the house - called. “Sweetheart, it's time to get up.”  
Jensen groaned and pulled the cover over his head.  
“Now, now.” He could clearly hear the smile in Samantha's soft voice. “Today is a very big day for you.”  
Jensen gasped and sat up in bed, his eyes falling on her instantly. How could he have forgotten?! He was supposed to meet his match today! “Is he here yet?”  
Samantha shook her head and put the cup she was carrying down on the table beside his bed. “No, darling. He's not here yet. It will be a few hours still, but we need to pack up your things.”  
Jensen nodded and looked down at the blanket in his lap. “What if he doesn't like me?”  
“I'm sure he will.”  
Jensen looked up at his mother his brows drawn together, “How can you know that?”  
Samantha's palmed his face and she pressed a kiss to his forehead. “Because, my darling little boy, you have already started pre-rut for him. It's clear as the sun in the sky that he is your mate. He will want you more than anything.”  
“But – I – how do you know that?” He knew he had felt peculiar the night before, itchy in places he had never itched before, but he wasn't aware that his heat had actually started.  
Samantha laughed and tapped the tip of Jensen's nose. “Call it mother's intuition.” She patted his knee and pushed up. “Drink your coffee, then shower. I'll be back in about thirty minutes.”  
“Okay.” He watched as she crossed the room, “Thank you.”  
She smiled over her shoulder. “Love you.”  
Jensen smiled brightly and nodded. He reached over for his coffee as she pulled the door shut.  
He took a thorough shower, making sure to wash himself inside and out. He stepped out of his en-suite bathroom with just a towel wrapped around his waist. He picked out his clothes - his favorite jeans and the green Henley that Samantha always said made his eyes stand out - and moved to his dresser to find a pair of boxers. He didn't look up as he heard the door open, assuming it was Samantha returning like she had promised. But it was not Samantha's gentle hand that grabbed Jensen's arm, spinning him around so violently that his towel fell to the floor. He screamed, fighting against the older Alpha, a man thick as he was tall, who jerked him forcefully toward the bed. Jensen had never lashed out at anyone, even when the other, younger omegas, teased him, but he felt his fingers catch as he dug his nails into man's blotchy face.  
The man roared, jerking on Jensen's arm even harder before shoving him onto the bed roughly. “I will make you pay for that, you little bitch!”  
“No, no, no.” Jensen chanted, scrambling across his bed to get away from the man. He screamed when his door slammed open. He screamed again as he heard Jeff and the man yelling at each other and flung himself across the room to the far corner, curling himself into a ball, as small as he could make himself. Jensen was so upset that he didn't hear the man leave or Samantha return. He yelped as he felt her soft hand on his shoulder and felt tears build in his eyes as he heard her walk away.

~-*-~

The ride down to the two lower levels of the office were slow, and Jared could feel the anger throbbing throughout his body. He had so many questions running through his mind, and nothing would stay still long enough for him to be able to pick one and ask it. Finally the lift stopped and Jared stepped out of the doors. He inhaled deeply and smelled something, something wonderful – it was faint, barely there – but he knew immediately that what Matt had said was true. Jared's mate was in this building.  
“He's at the end of the hallway.” Jeff said, his voice still strained.  
Jared nodded once and followed the man down the corridor. The smell continued to grow, to strengthen, and he scented a deeper hint to it - one that made his blood boil. He could smell his omega's fear. His stomach rolled as he realized what it was. “Was he hurt?”  
“No – no, not really. He will have a bruise on his arm, but besides that he's fine.”  
Jared growled, low and violent. “He had better be fine.”  
“He is.” Jeff turned the corner. Jared followed and was nearly knocked to his knees by the scent of his omega. It slammed into him like a train when Jeff pulled open the door near the end of the hallway.  
A woman, blonde and beautiful, stood up when Jared stepped into the room. She glanced over her shoulder and Jared followed her eyes when he heard a sniffle. He moved around the bed and saw a boy who looked no older than fifteen, curled up naked and shivering in the corner. “Oh, god.”  
Jared looked back at the woman beside the bed, his eyes questioning. She said, “He wouldn't let me touch him after the other Alpha left, but I couldn't just leave him.”  
Jared nodded and moved closer to the boy, dropping down to one knee. He inhaled and his heart raced with the sweet scent of his omega. There would never be anything as glorious as that scent, and he wanted to smell it, drown himself in it, for the rest of his life. His voice was whisper soft as he called, “Jensen?”  
The boy jerked trying to pull himself even closer to the wall.  
“Shh, darling. It's okay. I won't ever hurt you.” Jared knew he would kill himself before he ever hurt this boy. He scooted forward just a few inches. “Jensen? Can you look at me? Let me know that you are okay?” He smiled as the boy shook his head and pushed his head closer to his knees. He scooted forward again, finally close enough that he could touch the shivering omega. “I'm going to touch you.” He ran the tips of his fingers down the omega's pale arm, and felt his heart race at the heat of his omega's skin. “Jensen, my name is Jared, and I've come to take you home.” That seemed to catch the boy's attention and he slowly lifted his head. Jared saw a flash of green as the boy looked out of the corner of his eye at him. “Hello, darling,” he whispered, a smile pulling across his face. “It's so good to see you.” Jared watched as the boy turned to look at him.  
Jared's mouth dropped open as he got his first good look at his omega. He had never seen a more beautiful person in his life. Jensen's lips were full, lush pink. He had the most adorable nose Jared had ever seen, with a sprinkle of freckles across the bridge, and his eyes were the brightest shade of green. They were filled with tears right now, his long lashes clumped together with the moisture. Jared reached out and thumbed away the tear tracks on his face. “Are you okay? Did the Alpha hurt you?” Jensen shook his head and pushed his face into Jared's palm. “He won't ever hurt you again, okay?” Jensen nodded and Jared hoped that Jensen would feel better now, but his eyes filled with tears again. “Oh, darling. What's wrong? Why are you crying? I won't ever let him hurt you. No one will ever hurt you again.”  
Jensen glanced over Jared's shoulder as if checking to see that the room was empty. Jared followed his lead and saw that the woman and Jeff were both gone, the door closed. A pink tongue slipped out and licked the full bottom lip. “I – I hurt him.” Jensen's voice was soft as a feather, but heavy with fear. Jared watched as he lifted one hand and showed it to Jared. Jensen's fingertips were bloody, and Jared carefully pulled the hand toward him.  
“This isn't your blood?” Jensen shook his head and Jared smiled. “You scratched him?”  
Jensen nodded. “I didn't mean to... I just... he scared me.”  
Jared turned Jensen's hand over and pressed a kiss to the milky white skin of his palm. “I know he did, darling. I'm so proud of you for standing up to him.”  
“You – you aren't mad?” Jensen's voice was full of shock and awe.  
“Oh, sweetheart. Of course not. You did what you had to do. Can I ask you why you did it?” Jared pressed kisses to the skin of Jensen's hand over and over as he spoke.  
“I knew he wasn't my mate.” Jensen said, his voice just a little bit stronger and Jared smiled against his warm skin.  
“I am so proud of you.” Jared looked up at him, a bright smile on his face. “So very, very proud of you.”  
Jared's earlier thoughts about Jensen being the most beautiful person he had ever seen were blown out of the water when Jensen smiled. Jared stared in silence, stunned by the beauty of his omega. “My god, you are beautiful.” He chuckled as he watched a flush spread across Jensen's face.  
“Thank you.” Jensen whispered and he started to uncurl from the corner he was sitting in.  
“Do you want to -” Jared's question was cut off when Jensen got up from his spot and moved closer to Jared. Jared smiled as he wrapped his arms around his omega. Jared had never felt more complete than at that moment when Jensen's arms wrapped around his neck. Jared settled fully on to his knees, pulling Jensen tightly against his body. He buried his face in Jensen's neck as the boy wrapped his legs around Jared's waist. “You are perfect.”  
Jensen shook his head and Jared felt his arms tighten. “Not perfect.”  
“I disagree.” Jared whispered, his hand rubbing up and down Jensen's back. “I couldn't have found anyone else more perfect.”  
Jared heard Jensen sniffle and he tightened his hold on him. “So you do want me?” the omega asked softly.  
“Oh, darling.” He pressed a kiss to Jensen's neck. “I've never wanted anyone more. You are mine. I want to take you home now.”  
Jensen nodded, “Please.”  
Jared pulled back to look into Jensen's eyes. He palmed the back of his head and pulled the boy closer to him. Jared brushed his lips back and forth over Jensen's and smiled as he heard Jensen gasp. He wanted to deepen the kiss, needed it like he needed to breath, but couldn't do that yet. He didn't trust himself to stop if he tasted his omega right now. “How about you get dressed, then we'll get your stuff and go?”  
Jensen nodded, but then pulled away and bit his bottom lip. Jared's brows drew together and he used his thumb to pull the abused flesh free before pressing a kiss to it. “What's wrong, darling?”  
“I was supposed to already be packed.”  
“And you aren't?” Jensen shook his head. “Don't you worry about that. We'll get it done now or we can come back tomorrow for your things.”  
Jensen lowered his eyes and Jared kissed the lightly freckled lids. “Thank you.”  
“No need to thank me. You ready?” Jensen nodded and Jared felt his legs loosen, but Jared shook his head. He palmed his omega's bare bottom and stood from the floor. He carried Jensen across the room to the bed, settling him on the edge before releasing him. Going to his knees in front of Jensen, Jared looked up at Jensen. “Are your boxers in the dresser?” Jensen nodded and Jared leaned forward to kiss Jensen's forehead before he stood. He stepped around the bed and pulled on a drawer that was partially open, grabbing a pair of boxers. He spotted socks beside them and picked out a pair before turning back to Jensen.  
He moved back to Jensen and knelt in front of him again. “Do you mind if I help you dress?”  
Jensen shook his head and laughed softly. “I just...” He paused and Jared cocked a brow, asking Jensen to continue silently. “You know I'm not really as young as I look, right?”  
Jared dropped his hands to his thighs and laughed. “Of course.” He shook his head, a smile on his face. He looked up at Jensen as he unrolled the socks and stretched one out between his two hands and held it up for Jensen to slip his foot into. “Do you think I would actually want someone that was really as young as you look?”  
Jensen shrugged. “You'd be surprised what I've seen.”  
Jared nodded. “I can just imagine. I know I should already know this, but how old are you?”  
“I'm twenty five, twenty six in March.” Jensen sighed as Jared slid the other sock on his foot. He wriggled his toes. He liked the wooden floors but he hated how cold his toes got without shoes on. “I stopped aging at sixteen.”  
Jared nodded. “Okay, stand up for me, darling.”  
Jensen did as Jared asked, placing his hands on Jared's wide shoulders as he lifted one foot at a time and stepped into the boxers. He did the same thing as Jared grabbed his jeans and pulled them up his hips.  
He smiled up at Jared as the man stood. His Alpha was huge. Jensen was tall for his age but he only came to the middle of Jared's chest. He smirked as he lifted his arms for Jared to pull his shirt on. “I could get used to this.”  
Jared laughed and pressed a kiss to Jensen's forehead as he pulled the thick shirt down over his head. “Don't tempt me, because I could very much learn to like this.”  
Jensen nodded and watched as Jared moved to the small closet across the room from them. He pointed out which shoes he wanted. Jensen held up each foot as Jared slipped his boots on, then watched Jared as he laced them up. Finally when Jared was pulling his jeans down over the top of his boots, he spoke. “I wouldn't mind it.”  
Jared put his hands on his thighs and looked up at Jensen. “Wouldn't it make you feel... strange?”  
Jensen shook his head. “Not really. I'm an omega, I'm kinda wired to like it.”  
“I understand that.” Jared had noticed that all of the omegas, mostly OPs of his friends, seemed to like being coddled. “I just don't want you to feel like I don't think you can take care of yourself.”  
Jensen nodded and folded his hands in his lap. “I don't think I would. I've never... I mean I'm older than most.” Jensen was well aware that he was of the oldest of the omegas his family had ever had. “I think I might like to feel a little babied. It might take a little getting used to, but I think I could like it.”  
Jared smiled slowly. “I've been waiting for an omega for thirty six years. I'm sure I can work with that.”  
“Good.” Jensen pushed off the bed, his feet landing heavily on the floor.  
Jared reached out and smiled as Jensen slid his hand into Jared's. He led them out into the hallway.

~-*-~

Jared asked Jensen to wait outside Morgan's office while he paid for Jensen Jensen's fees. He didn't know if the fees Jared was paying would bother him, but he wasn't going to take the chance. Once Jared had the receipt in his wallet, he opened the door and held his hand out to his omega. He couldn't help but smile as Jensen's small hand slipped easily back into his. He guided Jensen into the Morgan's office and held his hand as the omega settled in his chair. Jared moved his chair closer to Jensen's and sat down, Jensen's hand still clasped in his.  
Morgan looked between them before settling his gaze on Jensen. “Are you happy with this pairing?”  
Jensen nodded and Jared ran his thumb around the back of Jensen's hand. “I am.”  
Morgan looked at Jared. “And I am assuming that you are happy also.” Jared didn't reply but smiled and nodded. “Very good. Now,” Morgan opened a folder on his desk and flipped through a few pages. “There are a few things that you need to know. I will send you a copy of Jen's file, but before then I want you to know some of the information.” Jared nodded again and listened as Morgan began reading from the file. “Jensen has an associates degree in culinary arts, he is usually the one that cooks for the other omegas here. I think that he would appreciate the opportunity to cook for you.”  
Jared looked at Jensen and he nodded. “That is fantastic. I can't boil water.”  
Jensen smiled brightly. “So I can kick you out of the kitchen?”  
Jared chuckled softly. “Any time you want to.”  
Morgan smiled at their interaction, then continued, “Jensen is allergic to benadryl and several pain medications, also he had a reaction to latex gloves once, so no condoms.” Jared smiled as Jensen blushed brightly and nodded. “I listed each of the medications he is allergic to, and Jensen knows them as well.” Morgan chuckled and looked at Jensen. “He is addicted to coffee, and I suggest having a cup with you when you try to wake him, unless you want to be punched.”  
“It's not that bad, Jeff.” Jensen said, a flush covering his face again.  
Morgan snorted and looked at Jared, “Just always have coffee with you when you wake him.”  
Jared's smile was wide as he nodded. It was absolutely adorable, the way Jensen was flushing brightly at Morgan's statements. “Coffee - check.”  
Jensen scoffed and tried to pull his hand out of Jared's grasp but Jared was having nothing of the sort. “I'm only kidding, darling.”  
Jensen narrowed his eyes as he looked at Jared and Jared grinned brightly. “You better be proud you're cute.”  
Jared laughed outright and pulled Jensen's hand to his lips. “If it keeps you happy, you better damn well better believe I'm proud.”  
Morgan closed the folder and looked at them. “Now, Jensen has started his pre-rut or pre-estrous. It's not uncommon, given Jensen's age. We haven't given him a suppressant so it will take a few days, probably a week, for his heat to really start. The problem is, he will start scenting soon.” Jared nodded, his thumb still rubbing over Jensen's hand. “I know you have a long trip back home, and on a plane people will be able to tell he is going into heat. In most cases this is not a problem, but as you can tell Jensen is rather shy. I would like to save him the embarrassment his scenting might cause him.” Morgan paused and looked at Jensen with a soft smile. He turned back to Jared. “I can give you a few doses of suppressants; they won't be strong enough to stop his heat, but they will lessen the effects of the hormones in Jensen's body. It will stall the scenting process. Would you like me to give you a few doses of the medication so Jensen can travel comfortably?”  
Jared turned to Jensen, wanting his opinion. “What do you want to do?”  
“Where are we going?” Jensen asked.  
“I – we will live in Texas.”  
“I think it might be good idea, then.” Jensen replied, his brows knitted together.  
Morgan nodded. “Now, I have to tell you.” He said to Jared, “When you give Jensen more than one dose of suppressants a day, it will make him drowsy. I don't want you to worry about him if he happens to just nod off.”  
“How long do the suppressants last per dose?”  
“Usually between four and six hours. The closer he gets to his heat, the less effective they will be.”  
“Okay.” Jared replied and squeezed his omega's hand as he spoke. “I can manage that.”  
“All right.” Morgan stood from his desk chair, followed by Jensen and Jared. “Let me get you the medication and then you'll be ready to go. Samantha should have everything packed and ready for you.”  
“Thank you.” Jared said as they stepped outside the office.

~-*-~

In less than twenty minutes, Jared was placing the last of Jensen's bags in the trunk of the car. He pulled open the driver's door and settled behind the wheel. “Are you ready?”  
Jensen nodded. He had cried as he hugged Samantha goodbye and it had broken Jared's heart, but then Jensen had turned to him and smiled, following Jared to the car. “I am.”  
“Good.” Jared started the car, pulling out from the parking lot and then reaching over to take Jensen's hand in his. He had never felt so happy as he did in that moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooooooooo......?! WAS IT WORTH THE WAIT... oh please Lord tell me it was!!! Hehehe.
> 
>  
> 
> Side note: It might be a day or so before I post... Mom was admitted to the ER last night so as you can imagine she tends to come first! lol She's my mom! hahaha and she's awesome. She knows I write smut and her response?   
> First it was, 'I wonder if they know you are writing about them banging.' As I watched Supernatural. Yeah, that was first time I knew she knew about it.   
> The other one was, 'When are you going to stop writing for free, make me proud and take me shopping with whatever royalties you get?' See, told you she was awesome. 
> 
> I'm pretty sure she already has a shopping list for that shopping trip! *shakes head* Anyway, I hope you enjoy these two chapters... Lord I hope so! HAHAHA


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so now they've met and we are rushing right into the smexy time. Okay, so it's not actually penetrative sex but it's still pretty good if you ask me. LOL

“Jen?” Jared smiled as he used the nickname Jensen had said was okay. “Which bag do you want to carry up?”  
“I don't know,” Jensen said as he walked around to the back of the car. “Probably those two.” He said, pointing to two matching bags.  
“If you need something, I'll come back and get what you need.” Jared pulled the two bags out and pulled one strap over his shoulder, hefting the other in his hand. With his free hand, he closed the trunk, locked the doors and reached out for Jensen's hand.  
Jensen smiled as he looked up at him. He laced their fingers together and followed Jared as he headed toward the parking garage elevator.  
Jared led them to their room and smiled as Jensen looked around the space nervously, his eyes avoiding on the bed. Jared dropped the bags onto the bed, then moved to the window and pushed open the curtains to let in the midday sun. He grinned down at Jensen as he stepped up behind Jensen. He wrapped his arms around Jensen's waist and felt Jensen tense. “Are you scared?”  
Jensen nodded, his body nearly trembling.  
“Hey.” He pulled away and turned Jensen so he could look down at his omega. “Don't be scared.” He palmed Jensen's face, his thumbs rubbing over his cheeks. “We don't have to do anything tonight.” Jared leaned down and brushed his lips back and forth over Jensen's. Against his omega's lusciously plump lips he whispered, “we have the rest of our lives to do that, okay?”  
Jared smiled as he felt Jensen's body relax against his. “Thank you so much.”  
Jared pulled away so he could look down at his omega, “You owe me no thanks.” He pulled Jensen back into his chest, holding his head against his heartbeat. “I'm so proud I have you.”  
Jensen nodded, looking out the window at the view. “I am too. I thought I wouldn't ever get picked.”  
Jared pressed a kiss to the top of Jensen's head and ran his hands up and down his back.

~-*-~

Several hours later spent watching mindless TV and taking a short nap, Jared led Jensen downstairs to the hotel restaurant. Jensen laughed as Jared ordered.  
“Seriously? You are going to eat all that?” Jensen asked when the waiter walked away.  
“What?” Jared replied, looking at Jensen with a small smile on his face.  
“That much food?”  
Jared smirked and swirled his wine in his glass. He took a sip, then placed his glass on the table. “All I ordered was a steak and potatoes.”  
Jensen snorted. “A 24 ounce porterhouse.”  
Jared laughed and shrugged. “Still a steak.”  
They looked up as the waiter returned with their salads. They both talked quietly while they ate. When the first course was over, Jared excused himself to use the restroom.  
Jensen watched Jared walk away with a smile on his face. He had dreamed about his mate for as long as he could remember, but never in his wildest dreams did he ever think it would be like this. He never dreamed that he would feel a bond establish so quickly between them, and he especially didn't expect to feel so deeply attracted to his new mate. His mental mooning over Jared was interrupted when the manager of the restaurant stepped up to the table. Jensen's head snapped up as the man placed his hand on Jensen's wine glass and pulled it off the table. “Excuse me?” he asked as the man turned to walk away with his half full glass of wine.  
The man looked down at him a nasty look and Jensen felt humiliated. “We do not serve alcohol to minors.”  
Jensen blinked. “Well, I can assure you that I am far from being a minor.”  
The man scoffed but said nothing further.  
“I have ID.” Jensen leaned his weight to one hip to pull his wallet from his back pocket.  
“There will be no need. It is clear that you are underage and any identification you possess must therefore be false.”  
Jensen stared at the man in shock. He was so stunned by the man's allegations that he didn't see Jared returning to the table.  
“What is going on here?”  
“He is taking my wine.” Jensen said at the same moment that the manager said, “We do not serve alcohol to minors.”  
Jared turned his attention to Jensen, “Did you explain you are an omega pet?”  
“I attempted to, but he told me that any documentation that I showed him he assumed would be fake.”  
“Oh, did he now.” Jared said with a smile as he turned to the man. “I believe that you owe my omega an apology.”  
“I – I don't know what you mean.” The man stuttered out.  
“I believe,” Jared stated as he sat back down in his chair, “that you need to say 'I'm sorry' to my omega.”  
The manager scoffed. “I will do no such thing.”  
“I thought you'd say that.” Jared reached over and took Jensen's hand. He smiled at his omega before lifting his hand and pressing a kiss to his knuckles. He turned back to the restaurant manager. “I believe that this restaurant was recently featured in Dining Times?” The manager seemed to puff up his chest and nodded happily. “I thought so. I would really hate for it to receive a bad review from the Chief Financial Officer of the company that owns that same magazine. I can't imagine what that might do for this business.”  
The manager looked between the two of them and Jared smiled. He knew exactly what type of pull in the elite class Matt's company had. If Matt announced that eating Missouri mud was in good taste in one of the company's magazines or on the website, millions would be spent on importing mud in days. “You are...?”  
Jared nodded once. “Jared Padalecki, CFO of Cohen Industries.”  
Jensen watched the exchange - he felt a little vindicated but also a little overwhelmed. He watched as the manager's face paled and he couldn't help worrying for a moment that the man would faint.  
“I am so sorry.” The manager replied, replacing the glass down on the table.  
Jensen turned his gaze to Jared, who seemed to be waiting for some type of reply. He nodded once and the man scurried off. “You didn't have to do that.”  
“I know.” Jared replied quickly. “And I'm sorry that I did, but I couldn't let you think that you would be treated that way from now on.”  
“I know what happens, Jared. This isn't the first time I've been out of my home.”  
“I know. I just -”  
“You just wanted to show off a little for your new mate?”  
Jared looked a little contrite and Jensen smiled. He squeezed Jared's fingers that were still holding his hand. “It's okay, but you don't have to try and impress me.” Jensen lifted Jared's hand and pressed a kiss to his mate's knuckles. “I kinda already like you.”

~-*-~

The rest of dinner was uneventful, at least until it was time to pay their check. When the billfold containing the slip for the meal arrived, Jared discovered that their meal had been paid for in full by the manager. Jared wouldn't let that stand, knowing that their waiter would be left without his tip. He showed Jensen the receipt where he had indicated that the price of their meal and a twenty percent tip would be given to their waiter as a tip. Jared told the waiter when he came to retrieve the billfold that he wanted to make sure the waiter got his tip before Jared left, as he didn't trust the manager. Jensen smiled and lowered his head when the waiter returned a few moments later, shock clear on his face. “Are you sure?” He sounded so hopeful that it made Jensen's heart ache.  
“Very much so. I hope that it is enough.” Jared replied with a smile.  
“Oh. You...yes, very, very much so. Thank you so much.”  
“Think nothing of it. You gave us perfect service and deserve it.” Jared stood and held his hand out to Jensen. “Thank you.” Jensen slid from his seat and took Jared's hand.  
“No, thank you sir.” The waiter said as they stepped away from the table.  
“That was really nice of you.” Jensen said as they walked into the lobby of the hotel.  
Jared shrugged. “I waited tables during college. I know how hard it is.”  
“Still.” Jensen released Jared's hand and wrapped his arm around his mate's waist. “You didn't have to do that.”  
Jared pressed the button for the elevator as he wrapped his arm around Jensen's shoulder. “Yeah, I did.” He bent to press a kiss to Jensen's head and they stepped into the car.

~-*-~

The rest of their night was spent lounging on the bed watching mindless TV. Jensen realized that before tonight, a night spent in such a way would have been labeled boring; but now, he acknowledged that it was one the best nights he'd ever had.  
He smiled as he curled up against Jared's side after the man flipped off the bedside lamp. He felt a wave of warmth flood through him as Jared's arm tightened around his shoulders. For the first time in Jensen's life, he felt completely at ease, and knew that he was right where he was supposed to be.

~-*-~

Jared wasn't sure what woke him, but he had the odd feeling that something had woken him. He laid still for a moment, trying to listen and hear what could have disturbed him, until he realized that Jensen was no longer next to him. He blinked in the darkness, trying to find Jensen in the huge bed. When he heard a slight snuffle, Jared rolled over and turned the bedside lamp on. He blinked at the bright light and then rolled over to find Jensen curled up on the couch. He was shivering and Jared was moving before he had time to think about it.  
“Jen?” He called as he dropped to his knees beside his shivering omega. He reached out and touched his mate. “Jensen? Baby?”  
Jensen groaned and Jared knew the instant that Jensen had woke by the way his body tensed. “I'm sorry.”  
“For what, darling?” He pulled on Jensen's shoulder, needing to see his omega's face. He tutted when Jensen rolled over and he saw the tears on Jensen's face. Jared caught a new tear with his finger tip and wiped it away. “What's wrong?”  
“I – I woke up...” Jensen lowered his gaze. Jared felt a flare of possession so strong that he wanted to gather this beautiful, shy boy into his arms and hold him close. “I – I was slick.”  
Jared groaned softly, inhaled deeply and felt his own cock thicken at the delicious scent his mate was giving off. “That is more than okay, darling.”  
Jensen shook his head. “I've never... it's never happened before.”  
Jared smiled and scooped his omega's small body off of the couch. Jensen yelped as he was lifted up, cover and all. He flailed and wrapped his arms around Jared's neck and growled, “Warn a dude, man!”  
Jared laughed. “You might as well get used to it.” Jared said as he sat down on the bed. Jensen tried to move away from Jared, but the Alpha was having nothing of the sort. He palmed Jensen's hips and settled his omega's weight onto his thighs. “Now, why did you move across the room?”  
“I didn't think you would want me to get it all over the bed.”  
Jared shook his head and palmed Jensen's cheeks, tilting his omega's face up to his. “I don't care what happens. You are my omega, and as long as I am the cause of your slick, I don't care what you get it on.” Jensen flushed brightly and Jared knew that he had in fact been the cause of it.  
“I had a dream.” Jensen said softly, his eyes dropping.  
“And this dream? Was it about us?” Jensen nodded, a flush darkening on his face and Jared smiled. “Was it good?” Jared pressed a kiss to Jensen's forehead after the omega nodded. “Well, maybe one day you can tell me about it.”  
Jensen looked up at Jared then. “You aren't going to make me tell you now?”  
Jared shook his head. “Of course not, darling. You can tell me when you are ready.”  
A smile slowly spread across Jensen's face and Jared groaned in pure bliss as Jensen leaned forward and kissed him. It certainly wasn't the first time that they had kissed, but it was the first time that Jensen had initiated it.  
Before Jared knew it, they were kissing deeper than any of the previous kisses. He palmed the back of Jensen's head and the omega moaned prettily. Jared thought his heart would stopped beating as Jensen's hips started grinding down against his crotch. He ripped his lips away from Jensen's and moaned himself. “Oh god, baby. You are killing me.”  
Jensen chuckled softly and lowered his head to Jared's neck. He kissed along the column of his Alpha's neck. “Can we... try?”  
Jared didn't reply. He couldn't speak. He wrapped his arms around Jensen's body and rolled over onto the bed. He propped himself up on his elbows and looked down at Jensen. “We can do anything you want to do.”  
He lowered his head to Jensen's neck and kissed down the thin column of soft skin. He nipped and suckled gently until Jensen was keening softly beneath him. Jared moaned as Jensen's fingers tightened in his hair.  
“Please.” Jensen whispered and Jared knew that Jensen had no clue what he needed, but Jared would give him everything he could to make his omega happy.  
He lowered his body, kissing further down Jensen's chest and stopping to lave the tiny toffee colored nipples. “Oh god!” Jensen exclaimed as Jared nipped them gently. Jared chuckled and continued down Jensen's body. He lapped the skin around his belly button and Jensen laughed. Jared couldn't resist teasing once he knew that Jensen was ticklish there. He lapped at the tender skin until Jensen was laughing, his hands slapping ineffectually against Jared's shoulders. With a gentle kiss of apology, Jared moved further down until Jensen's legs were spread wide against Jared's shoulders.  
“Has anyone ever?” Jared asked as he palmed his omega's cock. It wasn't small, but it was nowhere near as large as Jared's.  
“No one. Not even me.” Jensen answered, his eyes closed, his head resting on the pillows.  
Jared groaned and he lapped at the head of Jensen's cock. “You've never masturbated?”  
Jensen shook his head, a moan sounding loudly in the quiet room. He tilted his head to the side and looked down at Jared. “Pets don't get hard until they are with their mate.”  
Jared felt guilty for not knowing more about his omega. He should have known that. He worried for a moment if there were more things he needed to know but didn't. Jared promised himself that he would take the time to research the finer points of omega pets and know everything about his mate. He wanted to be the best Alpha any omega had ever had. He opened his mouth and pulled Jensen's cock inside.  
Jensen keened, his feet kicking out at the sensation. “Oh god. Oh god.”  
Jared grinned and took all of Jensen's cock into his mouth, suckling it.  
Jensen's back arched and he rocked up into Jared's mouth. He grunted with each movement, his fingers clenching and releasing Jared's hair. Jared wanted nothing more than to be wrapped up in Jensen, and he wrapped his arms around Jensen's thighs, pulling his omega's legs over his shoulders. Jensen's hips moved easier with the added leverage and Jared took everything that Jensen gave him. In minutes, Jensen was calling Jared's name. He reached up and palmed Jensen's balls, both of them tight up against his omega's body and Jensen moaned loudly as he filled Jared's mouth with come. Jared drank every drop as Jensen fell back to the bed completely relaxed, his chest rising and falling quickly.  
Jared pushed up from his spot and crawled up Jensen's body. He slipped one hand underneath Jensen's head and pulled his omega closer, kissing his mate deeply. Jensen groaned as he tasted himself on Jared's tongue. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again so much for each and EVERY one of your comments. They have been a blessing and I am thankful for all of them.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And MORE sexy times. WOOHOO! YAY! I am far too excited about sex. 
> 
>  
> 
> This is what will be put on my tombstone.

Jensen's hands moved over Jared's body as if he couldn't decide what part he wanted to touch more.   
Jared pulled away from his omega's lips and smiled down at him. “Now something for me.” He palmed Jensen's hips and turned him over onto his stomach. He felt Jensen tense and he pressed a kiss to Jensen's shoulder. “I promised you, baby boy. We aren't going that far until you are ready.” 

Jensen nodded and Jared felt the smile pull on his face. “Thank you.” 

Jared growled and nipped the skin on the back of Jensen's neck. “You need to stop thanking me. You are my omega, I will do everything I can to make you happy, but you never need to thank me for that.” 

Jensen hmm'd but it changed to a moan as Jared started licking and kissing down his back. 

“Never knew you would taste so good all over.” Jensen moaned again as Jared spoke into his skin. “I want to lick you all over.” He scraped his teeth on the middle of Jensen's back and Jensen moaned loudly. “So I think I will.” 

“Oh god.” Jensen muttered and Jared saw his omega's fingers clenching in the covers.

Jared hummed as he lapped against the skin at the top of Jensen's ass. “What is it, little one? Do you like that idea? Me knowing what every,” he placed a suckling kiss to Jensen's left cheek, “single,” a kiss to his right one, “inch,” he licked up the crease of Jensen's ass, “of your body tastes like?”  
Jensen's back arched and he keened loudly. “Oh, god. Yes. Please please please.”   
“Shh, baby, I will. I want to bury my tongue in your ass.” Jensen groaned and Jared smirked darkly. “I want to suck the slick out of you.”   
“Do it. Oh god, please do it!”   
Jared licked along the sensitive stretch of skin between Jensen's butt and thighs. “Oh, I plan on it.” He chuckled as Jensen's legs spread. He palmed Jensen's ass and spread the perfect globes. Jared moaned loudly as he looked down at the perfectly pink, untouched hole. “So god damn perfect.” He leaned down and inhaled deeply, groaning deep in his chest as the smell of his omega – a cinnamon honey scent, pure heaven on earth – wrapped around him. He squeezed Jensen's ass cheeks and moaned again as the pucker winked at him. He wondered for a brief moment if he would actually be able to get his knot in the tiny hole. 

“Please!” Jensen begged above Jared and he couldn't wait any longer. He leaned forward and licked a stripe from Jensen's taint up and over his hole to the small of his back. He was slammed by the delicious taste of his omega's slick. He knew that in that instant he would be forever addicted to the taste. There would never be anything that would be as good. He couldn't resist going back and burying his face in his omega's body. He licked at the tiny hole, his tongue circling it in constantly shrinking rounds until he was pressing against the tightly furled muscle. 

“Oh my god.” Jensen was chanting over and over again. 

“Feel good?” Jared asked as he continued his ministrations. 

“Oh my god, so so so good.” Jensen replied, his voice raw. “Please don't stop.” 

Jared growled, “I don't plan on it.”

~-*-~

Jared lost himself in his omega. He licked and sucked until Jensen was pushing back onto his tongue. He felt his omega's body begin to flutter around his tongue as it was shoved into Jensen's tight opening, and he realized that Jensen was about to come without any contact to his cock. Jared pulled away just long enough to growl, “Come on, baby. Come for me.”

Jensen moaned, his body jerking seconds before he groaned loudly. His body tightened around Jared's tongue, his hips rocked forward, then back as he came. Jensen shuddered once more before collapsing to the bed with a grunt. 

Jared inhaled the delicious omega scent, then found himself moaning as Jensen's quivering channel was flooded with more slick. He sucked the slick from Jensen's body, moaning the entire time. His own hips rocked against the bed. He found himself on the verge of coming, nowhere near knotting itself, but almost as good. He continued to lick his mate until he was coming in his own boxers. 

He crawled up Jensen's body until he could press a kiss to Jensen's shoulder. He dropped to his side beside his mate and smiled at Jensen as the omega looked at him. “I haven't come in my boxers since I was in high school.” 

Jensen chuckled and looked down at Jared's damp boxers. “Well I've never gotten off before period, so we'll call it even.” 

Jared nodded, chuckling softly and pulled Jensen into his chest. He pressed a kiss to Jensen's shoulder. “Perfect, baby.” 

Jensen snuggled back into Jared's chest and shook his head. “Not perfect.”

~-*-~

Jared woke slowly, the world coming in focus to him bit by bit. The first thing he recognized was the warm weight against his chest, then the soft breaths against his skin. He opened his eyes and looked down. He smiled as he found Jensen sprawled across his chest, head on one pectoral, a hand curled up on the other. He was amazed at how beautiful his omega was. He was so small, Jared could feel Jensen's feet against his legs, his toes scratched against Jared's shins as he shuffled in his sleep. He was so taken by this man that he couldn't help but watch Jensen as he slept. He took in the pale freckles across his nose, the full lips that parted with each puff of exhaled breath.

He was so beautiful, resting so peacefully, that Jared was loathe to wake him; but he knew that their plane was leaving in less than five hours. He didn't want to have to rush his omega,so he wrapped his arms around Jensen's small body and rolled them over gently. Jensen grunted, displeasure clear across his face when Jared placed him gently on his back. Jared placed a kiss to Jensen's knotted brow and slipped from the bed. He smiled as Jensen rolled over, taking Jared's abandoned spot on the bed. He slipped into the bathroom, showered off and changed into clean clothes once he was back in the main room. He checked on Jensen one last time before he slipped out of their room. He headed down to the lobby in search of Jensen's coffee and for something sweet to eat for himself. 

In just a few minutes, Jared was back in the room, two coffees in one hand and two cream cheese danishes in the other. He kneed the door shut quietly and returned to the bedroom to find Jensen still curled up on the bed, sleeping peacefully. He sat one coffee and pastry on the bedside table and placed his own on the small desk across from the bed. “Jensen.” He called softly as he returned to the bed and sat down beside his omega.   
“Baby, it's time to get up.” 

Jensen grunted and rolled away from Jared, burying his head underneath the pillow. 

Jared chuckled softly and rubbed his hand up and down Jensen's back. “Come on, baby. We've got to get ready. I got you coffee.” 

Jensen grunted against and asked a question, his voice muffled.   
“What? I can't hear you.” 

Jensen pushed the pillow far enough up so he could be heard properly. “Coffee?” 

“Yes. Coffee. It's on the table beside you.” Jared grinned as Jensen turned his head under the pillow and blinked at the table. 

“What else?” Jensen asked of the napkin-wrapped item beside the coffee. 

“Cream cheese danish.” 

Jensen nodded and huffed as he sat up. Jared chuckled as Jensen swayed, his eyes still shut. He grunted and scooted over to Jared's side, crawling up into Jared's lap, settling his weight on one thigh, without ever opening his eyes. Jared smiled fondly as he wrapped his arms around his omega. “You want your coffee?” Jensen nodded and Jared reached out and snatched the paper cup off the table. “I didn't put anything in it. I have cream and sugar if you want it.” 

Jensen shook his head and popped the top off his cup. Jared took the lid from him and Jensen lifted the cup to his mouth. Of all the ways Jared had planned for his first morning with his omega to go, sitting in bed holding his half-asleep mate was not even on his register, but he wouldn't change a thing. He tenderly kissed Jensen's temple and sighed happily as Jensen pulled his legs up to rest his feet on Jared's other thigh, tucking his head under Jared's chin. 

They spent far too much time sitting there, but Jared couldn't find the will to make Jensen move. He was far too happy holding his omega in his lap. Finally, Jared realized that they had to be up and moving around or they would miss their flight check in. He pressed a kiss to Jensen's temple again. “You ready to get up?”   
Jensen nodded and drained the last sips from his cup. Jared took the empty cup from him and placed it on the table. “You can eat your snack on the way to the airport when you take your medication.” Jensen nodded again, still not speaking. “Okay. Let's get you in the shower.” Jared smiled fondly as Jensen wrapped his arms around Jared's shoulders. He slipped his arm under Jensen's legs and carried him toward the bathroom. He put Jensen on his feet once they were at the shower stall. He was thankful that he had left the heat light on, as the room had lost the chill Jared felt when he took his shower. Jared started the shower and turned back to Jensen. “You really aren't a morning person, are you?” Jensen shook his head, his eyes still closed. “Well, that's okay.” He kissed Jensen's head and pulled down his boxers. “While you shower, I'll get your clothes.” Jensen nodded and stumbled into the shower while Jared chuckled and headed back into the main room.

~-*-~

Jared looked up a few minutes later when the bathroom door opened. He smiled as he saw that Jensen was at least slightly more awake, as his eyes were finally open. “More awake now?”

Jensen nodded and sat down on the bed beside his clothes that Jared had placed there for him. “Let me guess - you're a morning person, aren't you?” 

“Guilty as charged.” 

“Good, then that means you are in charge of getting my coffee.” 

Jared couldn't help but laugh as he crossed the space between them. He went to one knee in front of Jensen and smiled up at him. “Not a problem, darling.”   
Jensen smiled. It wasn't as bright as the day before, but Jared knew it would brighten as Jensen woke up more. 

Jared dressed Jensen slowly, showing his mate each article of clothing that he had selected and not dressing Jensen in it until he had nodded. Finally, when Jensen was dressed, Jared stood and gathered their bags. He stacked one of Jensen's bags on top of his rolling bag and pulled Jensen's other bag's strap onto his shoulder. “You ready?” Jared asked as he held his hand out for Jensen. 

Jensen smiled and nodded. He slid from the bed and took Jared's hand. Jared handed Jensen the pastry he had picked up for him and led them toward the door.

~-*-~

By the time they had checked out and arrived at the airport, they had less than an hour to clear security and find their gate. Jared was immensely grateful for the quick check-in. Security was, as always, a pain, and Jared barely managed to avoid throwing a fit when the woman at the check-point refused to believe that Jensen was actually the age stated on his ID. Jared had finally pulled out Jensen's papers declaring that Jensen was an omega pet, and they were finally allowed through. He noticed that Jensen seemed more awake but very lackluster. He stopped as they made their way to their gate and picked up Jensen another coffee as well as a small sandwich for both of them. Once they found their gate, Jared settled himself in a chair and pulled Jensen into his lap. “It's okay, baby.”

Jensen scoffed but didn't pull away when Jared pulled his head onto his shoulder. “I should take offense to this type of treatment.” 

Jared sighed and let Jensen go, pushing him away slightly so he could look at his omega. “You could. And I wouldn't hold it against you. You are a grown adult.” He palmed Jensen's cheek and gazed into his eyes, wanting Jensen to see that what he was saying was the honest truth. “You could, but I'm asking you to not to. I have wanted an omega my entire life. I spent over half of my life thinking that I would never get to have someone that I could coddle, someone I could take care of, so please - if there is any part of you that likes this kind of treatment from me, I beg of you to let me do it.” 

Jensen's brows drew together. “Why did you think you wouldn't have an omega?” 

Jared told Jensen about how before OPs were introduced to the States, finding an omega that was willing to carry, or one that an Alpha would be able to stand for long enough to get them pregnant, was nearly impossible. 

“You mean... regular omegas don't want to have children?” Jensen asked, his mouth falling open as Jared nodded. 

“Actually, very, very few do. And only female betas can carry an Alpha's child, but the process isn't natural and many don't like the idea of it. Most of the time, omegas seem to think that their worth so high that their bad attitude is justified.” 

“I didn't – I mean, I had no idea that there were omegas who didn't want to... you know.” Jensen licked his bottom lip. “That is insane. I can't imagine not wanting children.” He seemed to realize what he had said and looked at Jared with wide eyes. “I mean... if-” 

Jared felt a smile pull at his lips, his dimples digging into his cheeks. “I do. God, you have no idea how much I want children.” 

Jensen sighed, a smile pulling at his own lips. “Thank god.” 

Jared chuckled and pulled Jensen back to the circle of his arms. “So what do you say?” 

Jensen looked down at his coffee cup and Jared saw his cheek move as he smiled. “Won't it look strange? You taking care of me like this?” 

Jared shook his head. “Not that I would care anyway, but every one of my closest friends all have an OP of their own.” That caught Jensen's attention and he looked at Jared. Jared smiled and nodded. “Yep. Matt, my best friend since I was a kid, has Misha. They just had their third kid. And Chris, he owns the company that helped me find you, has Chad, who gave birth to twins just days before I came out here to get you.” 

“Oh.” Jensen said softly and Jared couldn't help the chuckle that slipped out.

“So, really, if I had an omega and I didn't treat you like this? I would probably get kicked out of town.” 

Jensen laughed and flushed brightly. “You really don't mind it?” 

Jared shook his head head. “I want to treat you like you are the most precious thing in my life, Jensen, because you are.” 

Jensen didn't reply - he just leaned over and rested his head on Jared's shoulder. Jared's eyes drifted shut in bliss as he felt his omega melt into his embrace.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And they are making their way home, finally. 
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you to every single one of you who have taken the time to leave me a comment. 
> 
> I'm trying to get all the chapters of this that I have posted... after that I'm sorry to say that it will be a little bit of a wait while I write more. 
> 
> Thank you all again for all your comments. *blows love and kisses*

While they waited for their flight, Jared made sure that Jensen took his suppressant. He was saddened to note that shortly after taking it, Jensen grew drowsy  
“You okay?” He asked as they watched other people file into the plane.  
Jensen nodded and yawned. “Just tired."  
“You've had two cups of coffee."  
Jensen turned to look at him. “Maybe it's the medicine?"  
Jared nodded. He wrapped his arm around Jensen's shoulder and pulled the omega to his side. By the time the stewardess was done with the pre-flight information, Jensen was sleeping peacefully against his shoulder.

~-*-~

The flight was quiet, everyone seemingly just as tired as Jensen. When they landed in Vegas for their first layover, Jensen stumbled down the ramp into the terminal. Jared smiled down at him, taken by just how young Jensen looked when he was sleepy. He knew that he would never stop finding that look adorable  
They made their way across the terminal to their gate, which - of course - was on the opposite side of the airport. The foot traffic was insane in the maze-like crowds, and after getting fed up with having to make room for both of them, Jared finally turned and scooped Jensen into his arms. “Not a damn word,” he said, as Jensen's back went ramrod straight when Jared settled the omega on his hip, his feet dangling below Jared's knee. “I'm tired of everyone trying to run us over."  
Jensen nodded and wrapped his arms around Jared's neck and let his head rest on Jared's shoulder  
“Why do connecting flights have to be on opposite ends of an airport?” Jared growled, as he shouldered his way through another group of people.  
“Probably because they want you to spend as much money as you can on the walk between gates.” Jensen replied sleepily  
Jared couldn't help but laugh and nod. “Probably.” They rounded the corner and Jared sighed as he saw their gate number ahead of them. “Are you hungry?"  
Jensen shook his head. “Not really. Get yourself something though."  
“I will. Let me get us a seat. I'll let them know that we are here, then I'll go.” Jensen nodded against Jared's shoulder as Jared spoke.  
Jared found a seat in the corner that didn't have armrests where Jensen would be able to lay down and rest while they waited. He pressed a kiss on Jensen's head and helped the omega settle down. He covered Jensen with his jacket and turned to the ticket desk to let airline attendant know that they had arrived. With one last look at Jensen's now sleeping face, Jared headed toward the nearest terminal restaurant.  
As with everything else, Jared's luck was not with him and the closest restaurant was swamped. He sighed and got in line.

~-*-~

Jensen snuggled into the leg he was laying on as he woke. Fingers carded through his hair and he sighed happily. He rolled over onto his back, tilting his head back for a kiss and inhaled deeply, searching for Jared's mellow scent. What he smelled instead was a musky scent that was horribly wrong. Jensen gasped and snapped his eyes open. Instead of multicolored hazel eyes, he was met with cold blue ones. He scrambled to sit up, pulling away from the man in Jared's seat. “Who are you?!"  
“Just what you need,” the man said, a leer on his face  
Jensen shook his head and moved to stand. As he did, he felt the slick in the back of his underwear and knew that the suppressants had worn off. He backed away from his and Jared's chairs and looked at the clock. It had been over two hours since he had taken the first dose in LAX. Jensen wondered where Jared was now. He moved to the desk at the front of the gate and asked the woman there. He nodded as she told him that Jared had said he was getting something to eat. He spun and took off toward the restaurant that the woman had said was the closest  
Jensen's shoulders dropped in relief when he saw Jared's large form. He slipped underneath the rope that was dividing the line of people and moved through the line to step up beside Jared  
“What -” Jared asked as he looked down to see Jensen in front of him. Jensen shook his head and held his hands up. His heart was racing, fueled by the fear of what could have happened if he hadn't woken up when he did. All he wanted now was to know that he was safe. Jared's brows drew together but he didn't ask at first as he wrapped his hands around Jensen's sides and pulled the omega up to his side. Jared held him up, one hand under his butt, the other rubbing up and down his back. Jensen wrapped his arms around Jared's neck, his legs around his waist and pushed his face into the skin of Jared's neck. “What's wrong, baby?"  
“Woke up and you were gone."  
“I haven't been gone even ten minutes.” Jared replied, his hand still rubbing up and down Jensen's back  
Jensen nodded, feeling his body relax as he inhaled Jared's scent. “Someone... there was an Alpha."  
Jared's body tensed and he pushed Jensen back, provoking a wounded sound from the omega as he scrambled to pull himself back flush with Jared. “Did he touch you?"  
Jensen nodded, and as he watched Jared's face darken, he realized what Jared had meant. “No! Oh! No no no, not that way. He was rubbing my head.” Jared released a gust of breath and pulled the omega back into his chest. “He said he had what I needed."  
Jared growled, deep in his chest. “I am so sorry, baby. I won't ever leave alone again.” Jared pushed his nose into Jensen's neck and inhaled deeply. He sighed softly, then licked Jensen's neck discreetly. “Your suppressants have worn off."  
Jensen nodded. “Yeah. I think that's why he was there."  
“Well, it won't happen again. If I see him I may kill him, but it won't happen again."  
Jensen shook his head. “You aren't killing anyone, Jared."  
“Maybe."  
“No.” Jensen pulled back and looked at Jared. He tightened his legs around Jared's waist. “I said no.”  
A smile slowly spread across Jared's face. He chuckled and pulled Jensen toward him. He kissed Jensen chastely, pulling away only when someone cleared their throat behind them. Jensen flushed brightly as they saw that the line had moved up several people while they talked, and Jared moved forward. He never moved to set Jensen back on his feet and for once, Jensen didn't want him to.

~-*-~

“What do you want to eat?” Jared asked as they moved toward the counter to order. Jensen looked up over his shoulder and searched the menu for something that sounded good. He wasn't a big fan of hamburgers, and that seemed to be all the restaurant offered  
“I don't see...” Jensen said, as he shook his head  
Jared's eyes narrowed as he searched for something for Jensen. “You want chicken?"  
“They don't have chicken."  
“Yeah they do.” Jared pointed to the corner, and Jensen's eyes narrowed as he read 'Kids Menu'.  
“I am not a kid.” He growled as he looked at Jared  
“I know you aren't.” Jared said, a calming hand starting to run and down his back. “Never said you were. But you can get the chicken nuggets without the kids toy."  
“Oh.” Jensen said and nodded. “Yeah."  
Jared smiled and pressed a kiss to Jensen's forehead. “Trust me, baby. The things I want to do to you are definitely not anything I would want to do with a kid."  
Jensen gasped and his face flushed. “Oh."  
“Yeah, oh.” Jared said and stepped up to the counter. He smiled at the cashier before he said, “I need a number two and I need three orders of chicken nuggets."  
The cashier looked at Jensen, sitting on Jared's hip, then back at Jared. “Would you like them as a child's meal?"  
Jared chuckled and shook his head as he felt Jensen's body tense. “No. He's not a child."  
“I didn't think he was.” She smiled and winked at Jensen.

~-*-~

Jared handed Jensen the bag of food after he paid and hefted him up a little higher up on his hip. “You okay?"  
Jensen nodded. “Yeah. It's just I haven't been out a lot alone, usually when we went there was more than one omega with me."  
Jared nodded and slipped around a line of people at the Starbucks. “I know it's hard for you. I also know that me wanting to treat you this way probably isn't making it any easier."  
Jensen sighed. It really was a double edged sword. He wanted to be coddled, he had gone for so many years as the one who supplied comfort for the younger omegas. He wanted to be the one who felt special, who was cherished. “I know that, but I don't really care.” He looked at Jared and took in the blinding smile. “I take it that me saying that makes you happy?"  
Jared nodded. He stopped and turned all of his attention to Jensen. “It does. I want you to know how much you mean to me. I know this bond is just forming and I know that later it will be even stronger. I've watched Chris and Matt with their omegas for years and I want... I want what they have."  
Jensen nodded, a smile pulling at his lips. He settled the bag of food between them and wrapped both arms around Jared's neck. “Then I don't care what anyone else says. I want to feel this, I want to feel special."  
Jared's eyes drifted closed and he sighed heavily. He looked at Jensen and when he spoke, his voice was thick. “Thank you."  
Jensen smiled and pressed a kiss to Jared's lips. “Don't thank me yet, just feed me."  
Jared laughed and started back toward their gate. “That I can do."

~-*-~

Jared sat down in the chair where he'd left his stuff before he left Jensen, and pulled the omega around so he could sit across his lap. He could smell the strange Alpha on their belongings and he wanted to ask Jensen where the Alpha was, which man it was that had touched him. Jared managed to keep from asking Jensen - he hadn't missed the tension that had spread through his omega as they stepped into the small waiting area. He sighed, and smiled at Jensen, ignoring his desire to search the offending Alpha out. He wouldn't make things harder for his mate, at least knowingly. “You ready to eat?"  
Jensen nodded and opened the bag. “Can we eat like this?"  
Jared chuckled. “Oh, it doesn't matter if we can or not. We are going to."  
Jensen pulled out one of Jared's hamburgers and Jared took the bag. He ripped the bag in half and spread it across Jensen's thin thighs. “There, that's better.” Jensen nodded and when Jared took his burger, he popped the box holding his nuggets and opened one of the included sauces. They ate quietly, and just moments after they finished the first boarding calls came for their flight. Jared dug out Jensen's suppressant and poured a capsule out into the omega's hand. “Just one more trip and then we'll be home.” He pressed a kiss to Jensen's temple as Jensen took the pill  
Jared got both of them onto the flight, along with their carry on luggage, with minimum trouble. By the time the plane took off, Jensen was once again asleep at his side. 


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These last two are the last two that I already have written. I hope to have more soon, but as of now, I don't. So I'll post as soon as I have some written.

Jared blinked blearily out into the setting sun as he pulled onto his street. He was exhausted. Flying had always tired him out so Jensen's still quiet slumber wasn't surprising to him. He pulled into his driveway and turned off his truck. He relaxed back into his seat, happiness settling in his chest unlike any he had ever felt before.  
After several minutes, Jared slid from his truck and circled around to the passenger side of the truck. He opened the door and grinned as Jensen grunted in his sleep when the cold air wrapped around him. “Come on baby.” He unbuckled Jensen's seat belt but Jensen still slept on. He wrapped his arms around Jensen and pulled him into his arms. Jensen huffed as Jared settled him against his chest. Jensen's arms hung loosely at his sides but no matter how Jared moved him Jensen was out, nothing seemed to wake the omega. Jared's smile was blinding as he pushed his truck door shut and headed up the sidewalk up to the front door. He managed to unlock the front door, and turn the alarm off while holding Jensen to his chest. He kicked the door shut and headed toward the stairs. He carried Jensen up to his bed and tucked the omega into bed after stripping him down to his boxers and shirt. He pressed a kiss to Jensen's temple then headed back outside to unpack the truck.  
He left the luggage in the foyer and then went back to his bedroom. He undressed himself and crawled into his bed pulling Jensen into his chest; within seconds he was asleep.

~-*-~

Jared woke as the sunlight came through the blinds of his bedroom. He smiled sleepily as he felt Jensen's comforting weight once again on his chest. He wrapped his arms around Jensen and rubbed his hands up and down his back. He inhaled and fought the urge to moan as the scent of Jensen's body wrapped around him. He leaned up and pressed a kiss to the top of Jensen's head and rolled over. He settled Jensen on his back and slipped from the bed. Jared headed downstairs to start coffee and see if there was anything still fresh enough to fix for breakfast.  
Once he had Jensen's coffee prepared he returned to the bedroom. He placed the cup on the dresser and settled on the side of the bed. “Jensen.”  
Jensen grunted but didn't move.  
Jared smiled and pulled the covers down slightly from his sleeping omega. “Come on baby. We need to go get some groceries.”  
Jensen groaned and rolled toward Jared, throwing an arm over Jared's leg.  
“I have you coffee, come on babe. Lets get up.”  
“Too early.” Jensen muttered, his face pressed against Jared's thigh.  
“It's fifteen after ten, it's not early.”  
“Tired.” Jensen whined softly.  
Jared smiled and rubbed Jensen's back soothingly. “I know, but you are home now and you don't have to take the suppressants any more.”  
One of Jensen's eyes opened and turned up to Jared. “Home?”  
Jared nodded. “Yeah we made it home last night.”  
Jensen's hand that was resting on Jared's thigh tightened. “Your home?”  
“No,” Jared shook his head, “our home.”  
Jensen sat up and blinked looking around, his eyes squinting. His shoulders slumped and he sighed. Jared caught Jensen as he leaned heavily against his chest. “I thought you meant you'd taken me back to California.”  
Jared sighed and pulled Jensen into his lap. “No, baby.” He wrapped his arms around his omega and pressed a kiss to Jensen's temple. “I'm never taking you back. You are mine, I don't think I could take you back.”  
Jensen nodded. Jared could feel Jensen's hand clenching in the back of his shirt.  
“Jensen, listen to me okay?” Jensen nodded again and Jared continued, “I swear to you, I am never going to let you go. I'm not going to get tired of you, I'm not going to stop loving you.” Jensen gasped and pulled away to look up at him. “Everything that I could have ever wanted is in you.” He smiled as he palmed Jensen's cheek, his thumb caressing the soft skin beneath Jensen's eye. “You are the most beautiful person I've ever seen and I am so lucky, no I'm blessed, to be your Alpha and mate.”  
Jensen lowered his eyes and Jared could see a blush covering blooming on his cheeks. “Thank you.” After a few seconds he looked up at Jared, his eyes liquid. “You have no idea what that means to me – what everything you just said to me means. I've seen omegas, so many of them, leave before me and I'd see their Alpha's faces when they left.” Jensen's voice shook and he swallowed noisily. “I didn't think I'd ever get to have that... but now, I know what it's like.”  
Jared nodded his head. “You do. I will always want you and need you.”  
Jensen leaned toward Jared and pressed his lips against Jared's. “I feel the same way. I love you, too.” Jensen didn't know when he had fallen but sometime in the last few days he had. He couldn't imagine his life without Jared in it and he knew he would do whatever it took to keep Jared and make him happy.  
Several minutes later Jensen sighed and asked, “You said something about coffee?”  
Jared chuckled and wrapped one arm around Jensen's waist to hold him to his chest as he reached out to grab Jensen's coffee. “I did. Sadly we don't have much else... well nothing that's really edible so coffee will have to be it till we get some food.”  
Jensen nodded and took the cup from Jared. He blew on the coffee and sipped it slowly, moaning softly at the taste. He sighed as he snuggled into Jared's chest. “We'll go get some later?”  
Wrapping his arms around Jensen, placing his cheek on Jensen's head. “As soon as you're ready we'll go.”  
Jensen nodded again and sipped his coffee.

~-*-~

Jared looked across his truck as he pulled onto the main street. Jensen looked over at hm and smiled softly. Jared's heart raced as Jensen stretched his hand across the console and slid his finger under his. Jared laced their fingers together and pulled their hands to his lips. His chest was tight with emotions, something that he had so rarely felt that he didn't know how to verablize the way he felt. He settled on pressing Jensen's fingers to his lips as he drove through town.  
As he turned into the local grocery store's parking lot he asked. “Do you know what you want to get?”  
Jensen shook his head. “No. I probably should have made a list.”  
Jensen looked so concerned that Jared couldn't help but squeeze his hand. “Don't worry about it.” He said as he pulled into a parking space. “We'll take our time and figure out what we want. I don't mind.”  
“Are you sure?” Jensen asked, turning in his seat just a little to be able to look directly at Jared.  
“Of course. I don't cook, baby. This is yours thing... I've killed far too many microwaves in my day to even attempt it again.”  
Jensen laughed and shook his head. “I'm sure it's not that bad.”  
“Oh, I can promise it is.” He looked up at the building in front of them. It was one of the best stores in town but he didn't know if it would have every thing that Jensen would want and he voiced his concern to his omega.  
Jensen shook his head. “I'll sure it'll have enough. If not well modify what we want to fit it.”  
With a nod Jared turned the truck off and removed the keys. He pushed open his door, never letting go of Jensen's hand. Jensen laughed as he slid across the seat, climbing over the console to finally sit on the edge of Jared's seat looking at his Alpha. Jared didn't say a word as he wrapped his arms around Jensen and lifted him to settle the omega at his waist. He held him as he closed the door and locked them with a shrill honk from the truck. Jensen flushed as two women passed them with a smile.  
“You can put me down.” Jensen said softly, his face hot.  
“And I will.” Jared replied as he carried Jensen across the parking lot. “When we get where it's not icy.”  
Jensen looked around at the dry parking lot and gave Jared a look of disbelief.  
Jared smiled sheepishly and looked at Jensen out of the corner of his eye. “Okay, so maybe I wanted to show you off.”  
Jensen felt a warmth spread through his chest and he couldn't help but sigh and wrap his arms around Jared's neck. “You could have just said that.”  
Jared huffed out a soft laugh. “Noted.”  
“Good.” As they neared the doors Jensen saw a man stop as he walked passed them and he felt Jared growl when the man inhaled, clearly scenting Jensen. “Are you sure that I shouldn't have taken another pill?”  
“No.” Jared replied, his hand on Jensen's back tightening. “You are at home now, and I'll be damned if I keep you drugged up just because some Alphas don't have any manners.” With a pointed look back at the Alpha in question Jared stepped through the sliding door and into the store.  
Jared set Jensen on his feet and pulled a buggy out of the group and let Jensen push it deeper into the store before stepping up behind him.  
Jensen slowly guided them through the produce department stopping to buy several different types of fruit and vegetables, laughing often as Jared made a face at his selection.  
As Jensen stood looking at the canned vegetables Jared came and wrapped his arms around his waist. Jensen smiled as his Alpha pressed a kiss to his neck. “Do we really need this many vegetables?”  
Jensen laughed and patted Jared's arm. “Yes.”  
Jared huffed and buried his face in Jensen's neck. “You sure?”  
Jensen shook his head then leaned to look up at Jared. “How did you get so big if you didn't eat your vegetables?”  
Jared grinned as he replied. “I never said I didn't eat em. I just don't like em.”  
Jensen shot Jared an exasperated look and reached for the cans he wanted. “You'll like mine.” Jensen smiled as Jared moved up behind him, his hands on the outsides of Jensen's on the cart's handle.  
He pressed a kiss to the top of Jensen's head. “I know I will.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who has commented. I love each of them so much.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sexy times come again! YAY! 
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you to everyone!!!

Jensen smiled as Jared brought in another load of groceries from the truck. He stepped over the bags in the floor and placed the two loaves of bread they had purchased on the counter, then turned back to the bags Jared had placed by the sink. He grabbed two bags of vegetables and pulled open the door of the fridge. He wrinkled his nose as he saw an old pizza box and three bowls with questionable contents on the shelves.  
“That's all of it,” Jared said with a huff as he placed the last of the bags on the floor. Jensen smiled and sighed as Jared wrapped his arms around his waist just as Jensen placed the vegetables in the drawers of the fridge. He leaned back into the warm Alpha and inhaled the spicy scent that seemed to embody everything he had wanted in his life.  
Jared almost growled behind him and tightened his hold on Jensen before pressing his nose against Jensen's neck. “You smell so fucking good.”  
Jensen felt his face flush, and his cock twitched for the first time without any direct contact from Jared. It was a welcome sensation, and he pushed back eagerly against Jared. Desire and want pulsed through him, and he wanted to wallow in the feeling. His heart was racing and he gasped, then groaned loudly as Jared growled and bit his neck just this side of too hard.  
“Fuck, Jen,” Jared said against his neck as he licked the skin he had just bitten. “How are you so fucking perfect?”  
“Not perfect.”  
Jared mumbled something against his neck and shook his head. “Fucking perfect.”  
Jensen smiled and turned in Jared's arms. He wrapped his arms around Jared's neck when Jared bent down so he could reach. He smiled up at Jared, the Alpha grinning down at him as he lifted the omega effortlessly. Jensen found himself grinding his hips down against Jared's stomach as the Alpha carried him across the kitchen to an empty spot on the counter. Once he was settled, he ran his fingers through Jared's hair, his eyes searching Jared's. “I'm not perfect. Just yours.”  
Jared's eyes closed and he turned into Jensen's touch. “That makes you perfect. I couldn't ask for anything more than you.”  
Jensen felt his face flush and Jared looked at him.  
“You -” Jared said and then paused to swallow. “I have waited my entire life for you, and now that I have you, I can't believe just how amazing you are.” Jared palmed Jensen's cheek and Jensen turned into it.  
“I'm just me.”  
Jared nodded. “Just you. And that's everything."  
The kiss they shared when Jared leaned in was more than anything they had shared so far. It was deep, with emotions that should take years to form clearly there. Jensen knew that he loved Jared, knew that his body – the part of himself that made him an omega - helped with that, but he couldn't find anything in himself that doubted the feelings he had for Jared. He loved the Alpha and it was just that simple. He whispered softly, Jared's lips warm with his kisses, “I love you.”  
He could feel Jared's smile against his lips, and the Alpha kissed him once more before pulling back to palm Jensen's face. His eyes searched Jensen's, and he knew that Jared was searching himself for the same doubt, grappling with the same questions that he had just moments before. “I love you too. So much. I don't know how, and I don't care. I love you.”  
Jensen smiled and pushed forward as he wrapped his leg around Jared's hip. He sighed softly as they kissed again.  
They stood there for several minutes, stealing kisses and sharing touches. Before long, Jensen sighed and pulled away from Jared, looking up at him. “As much as I love this, I need to finish getting these groceries put away.”  
Jared looked back over his shoulder at the bags littering the floor. Jensen grinned as he watched Jared's shoulders slump. “Damn it.”  
“I'll still be here when it's done.”  
Jared turned back to look at Jensen, a smile on his lips. “I know.” He looked down at his hands resting on Jensen's thighs. “Do I have to leave the kitchen?”  
Jensen chuckled softly. “No.” He didn't think that he could kick Jared out if his life depended on it.  
Jared's smile was blinding and Jensen's matched it as his Alpha slid him from the counter and settled him on his feet. “I'll go sit at the table.”  
Jensen nodded and tilted his head up for one last kiss. Jared kissed him quickly, then turned toward the door. Jensen watched as he headed out of the kitchen, and before he got two bags unloaded Jared had returned, a laptop and some folders tucked under his arm.  
Jensen listened to Jared settling down to work as he pulled the bowls and box out of the fridge. “Is there anything I need to save in the fridge?”  
Jared looked up at the bowls in Jensen's hand. “Those are Mom's, but it's not her good stuff. I'll get her something to replace it.”  
“Good,” Jensen said, looking at one of the bowls questioningly. “I'm not sure this one is actually food anymore.”  
Jared shuddered and Jensen chuckled as he dropped both bowls in the trash. There was no way he was cleaning them. He slowly made his way through the bags, organizing cans, packages, pots and pans in a way that he could easily find things when he was looking for them. It was well over an hour before he got the bags empty and the kitchen into working order.  
Jensen nodded in satisfaction as he looked around the kitchen. He pulled open the doors of the cabinets and smiled as he saw everything just how he wanted it.  
“Come look,” he called out, excited to show off his work.  
Jared saved his work and stood up from the table. He moved behind Jensen, apparently his favorite spot, and wrapped his arms around the omega. He nodded as he saw all the food, some delicious looking, other... well, those were the canned vegetables and he was still a little doubtful about those.  
“What do you think?”  
“I think it looks amazing!” Jared cooed into Jensen's ear. Jensen shivered and pulled open the fridge. Jared was still attached to him as he pulled open the drawers inside. The space was packed with vegetables in all shades of green, yellow, white and red. “Are you really going to use all those vegetables?”  
Jensen laughed and nodded. “Yes. You will like them all, I promise.”  
“I doubt it.” Jared nipped along the line of Jensen's neck as he spoke.  
“You -” He gasped and felt his body react to Jared like he had never reacted before.  
“Now it's my time,” Jared growled against Jensen's shoulder and Jensen could do nothing but nod.  
Jensen let Jared lead him upstairs and he flushed brightly as Jared slowly undressed him. Jensen's cock was hard, curving up against his stomach as Jared pushed his jeans down his legs. “Please,” he whispered as Jared wrapped his arms around his legs, fingers digging into his ass.  
“On the bed, hands and knees,” Jared hissed, and Jensen was moving before he could think.  
His embarrassment over being so needy was quickly replaced by a wave of desire so strong that he thought his heart would stop. Jared palmed his ass cheeks and pulled them apart. The cold air hitting his slick skin, instead of cooling his want, only heated him further. “Jared!” he exclaimed as Jared's thumb ran over his entrance.  
“God, you are so beautiful,” Jared whispered, and Jensen wondered if Jared even realized that he was speaking. Before Jensen could reply, Jared lowered his head and licked from his balls up to the small of his back.  
Jensen groaned, fingers clenching in the covers beneath him. His back arched as Jared repeated the action over and over again, until Jensen was a trembling mass of nerves. The only words he could force from his lips were Jared and please, and after what seemed like an hour of the delicious torture, Jared slipped his fingers into the overly sensitive skin around his hole and stretched him gently before wriggling his tongue into his omega's soaked body.  
Jared groaned as the taste of his omega slammed into him. He grabbed Jensen's hips and forced the omega to move, fucking his hole with his tongue. Jared looked up over the omega's back, the freckled skin flushed and covered with sweat. When he pulled back from Jensen, the omega gave a high and needy whine. It was instantly one of his favorite noises. “You need a little more, don't you, baby?”  
Jensen nodded, his head rolling on the covers beneath him.  
“Want me to finger that perfect little hole and make you come?”  
“PLEASE!” Jensen gasped, forcing his head up to look at Jared. “Please, Jared, please.” Just the idea of Jared's heated words in action made his heart race.  
Jared smirked down at his begging omega. It was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. He palmed Jensen's hip with his left hand and pushed the omega onto his back. “I wanna watch you as I fuck you. Want you to know who's making you scream.”  
Jensen shuddered, his hips rocking up against nothing, seeking something, anything.  
Jared leaned over Jensen. He rested his weight on his forearm, his body against the long line of Jensen's side. He palmed the omega's leg and pulled one over his hip. “Gonna make you scream,” he said as he ran his hand down the smooth expanse of Jensen's thigh. He palmed Jensen's balls, the sensitive skin already tight. He ran his fingertips over the soft skin of Jensen's taint, and finally ran his middle finger around rim of Jensen's entrance. “Want it?”  
“Yes. Please,” Jensen whispered, his eyes never leaving Jared's face.  
Jared couldn't stop watching Jensen's need playing over his face. He slowly pushed his middle finger into Jensen's body, his own cock twitching as Jensen's back arched. “Fuck,” he whispered. He slowly worked his finger in and out of Jensen's body, his movements quickening before he added another finger. He worked Jensen with his two fingers, making sure to stay away from his prostate until the omega was open and could enjoy the stretch of his body reaching orgasm around something instead of just the contact on his cock.  
“You want more?” Jared growled as he twisted his fingers against the soft, slick insides of his body.  
“Oh god, Jared! It's so good. More, please. Please!”  
Jared knew he would never get tired of his omega begging, and while he wanted to hear it again, his need to see Jensen come apart was stronger. “Here you go, baby. Gonna make you come...” He pressed his lips to the skin just behind Jensen's ear, his teeth scratching the skin just as he twisted his hand and pressed his fingers against Jensen's prostate, his touch a solid pressure against the little nub.  
“J-JARED!” Jensen's entire body twitched with each of Jared's movements over the bundle of nerves. He shook with almost constant spasms, Jared's name a constant supplication from Jensen's lips.  
“Come on, baby. Come for me.”  
Jensen's hand slapped down on Jared's thigh where his own leg rested and he gasped. “Oh god!” he repeated over and over again as Jared put constant pressure on his spot.  
It wasn't more than 5 minutes since Jared started, but Jensen was ready, that much was obvious. Jared could smell the scent of Jensen's completion just beneath the perfect scent of his arousal.  
He lowered his head back to Jensen's neck and licked the skin. “Come for me.” He bit the skin between Jensen's neck and shoulder and Jensen's back arched, a broken scream coming from his throat as he coated his stomach with his come. Jared's dick twitched with want as Jensen's body tightened around his fingers, trying to milk Jared's fingers. Jared wanted nothing more than to push into his omega and mark Jensen as his own, but he wouldn't force Jensen before the omega was ready. He fingered Jensen through his release, and before long he could tell that the omega was becoming too sensitive. He pulled out from the omega's body slowly, rubbing his fingers around the now soaking wet hole to work his omega down from his release.  
Finally Jensen's breathing began to slow, his spasms lessening and eventually his eyes opened and looked at Jared. “Wow.”  
Jared couldn't help but laugh as he leaned in to kiss him. “You are so beautiful when you come.”  
Jensen flushed brightly and he grinned. “Can I?” Jensen asked just a minute later, his hand rubbing down Jared's stomach.  
Jared nodded. “Won't take me long.”  
Jensen's hand was shaking as he slipped into Jared's underwear, prompting Jared to say, “You don't have to do this.”  
“I want to...” Jensen said, his voice shaking.  
Jared nodded again and hissed as Jensen wrapped his hand around Jared's cock. His touch was tentative, making it clear that Jensen had never jerked anyone, even himself, off. “Harder.”  
Jensen nodded, pulling his lips between his teeth. Jensen was a quick learner, with just a few more instructions he was pulling Jared's release from him at a mind numbing speed. “Fuck,” he hissed as he felt the knot, unable to grow without contact pressure, twitch and shortly he was groaning out his release.  
Jensen's eyes were bright when Jared was able to function enough to look at his omega, his lips bitten red and puffy. “That was...” Jensen's cheeks flushed brightly, and he paused.  
When it was clear that Jensen wasn't going to continue, Jared pushed forward and kissed him. “Hot. Watching you come apart is my favorite thing in the world.”  
Jensen looked down and smiled as he bit his lip.  
“Shower, then dinner?” Jared asked and Jensen nodded.  
“Yeah.”  
Jared helped the omega up from the bed and headed toward the shower. He was relaxed and happier than he thought he could ever be.


End file.
